SHIELD High
by DeadWoman
Summary: it s just the avengers as teenagers attending the same superhero high school.
1. Chapter 1

_This started out as a fanfiction about the avenger's sons and daughters but has evolved so have fun with this!_

"Classmates, introduce yourselves!" Fury said and the class quietened down. No-one wanted to go first. "Someone volunteer or I choose!"

Everyone was trying to be invisible when the door swung open and a dark-haired boy with stubble and a cheeky smirk walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, Fury, me and Stevie here got lost." the boy gestured to the blonde boy behind him. Nearly all of the girls sighed in admiration at the first boy, except Natasha Romanova who scowled. Punctuality was key for a SHIELD agent. And she'd been taught that as an assassin.

"Sit down, Stark. Or even better, you two give your introductions first!" Fury snapped. The dark-haired boy sauntered in front of the classroom.

"Me first or you, Stevie?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Me. I'll go first." the blonde boy squeaked and took a deep breath. "I'm Steve Rogers and um I like history and America." he muttered.

"What are your powers?" Fury asked.

"I have a shield and I'm super strong and I have super speed." Rogers said then sat down in an empty chair next to a long haired boy holding a hammer.

"Stark!" Fury barked. "Hurry up!"

"Well I'm Tony Stark, I'm a scientist and a mechanic and a heir of millions and I make my own iron suits to be a superhero in." Stark said. Natasha rolled her eyes; what a _jerk_.

"Sit down Stark." Fury said. Stark shrugged and sat down next to a nervous looking boy with glasses.

"This school's a drag isn't it?" Stark said loudly to the boy and Fury shushed him angrily.

"Right, Banner you go next." the boy next to Stark stood up and grinned nervously.

"I'm Bruce Banner, I'm a scientist and I had exposure to uh gamma rays that makes me, when I'm mad, turn into this green rage monster." Banner blushed and sat back down.

"You." Fury pointed to the boy next to Rogers. The long-haired boy put his hammer on the desk and seemed to crackle with electricity as he stood up. "My name is Thor!" he boomed. "I am of Asgard and my hammer is magical and full of thunder!"

"Romanova." Fury said.

Natasha stood up and scowled. "I'm Natasha Romanova and I am a Russian, trained as an assassin and a spy."

The girls made faces but one boy was grinning at her. He stood up when she sat down.

"My name is Clint Barton and I am a bird. I grew up in the circus and I have a killer aim with a bow and arrow. Also boy can I climb."

"Right, enough of this shit!" Fury swore and the boy, Barton, grinned again.

Fury carried on talking in his loud angry voice and Natasha didn't listen, for once. She was too busy looking at Barton.

_...and I am a bird..._

She smiled.

* * *

_so the next 15 chapters are going to be them all meeting each other, review if I have missed anyone meeting someone out and I'll add an extra chapter. I've planned it all out and I write a lot so they'll probably be up pretty soon. thanks! _


	2. Chapter 2 : Tony and Bruce

**form-time 9:22am during fury's terrifying explanation of the school**

"Hi," Tony leaned over to talk to the boy next to him. Banner...Bruce Banner! That's it. And when he was angry he turned into a rage monster. Awesome. "I'm Tony Stark."

"I know."

"Are you angry?"

"What?"

"I want to see you turn green and huge and monster-y." Tony whined. Bruce shook his head.

"You really don't." Tony was going to ask why but Bruce looked troubled so he left it. Hey, he did have a sort of sensitive side.

Burce dropped his pen so leant down and Tony poked his side with a pen.

"Ow!" Bruce rubbed his side then blushed as Fury glared at him.

"Anything wrong Banner?"

"No, sir." Bruce muttered. Fury went back to his presentation.

"Sorry." Tony whispered.

"It's okay." Bruce whispered back.

Tony waited until Fury was laying it into another boy (Barton? Bird?) and he spoke to Bruce again. "So, when do you get angry? when do you click?" Tony clicked his fingers in front of Bruce's face.

"Stark!" Fury warned him and he gave Fury his most innocent smile. Bruce was glaring at Tony.

"Are you mad? Don't make me angry, Tony, you'll regret it because I'll destroy everything. I'll turn into a seven foot writhing mass of green buck naked monster and I won't be myself, I will destroy everything. Everything."

"Everything?" Tony asked. He chose to ignore the buck naked comment. Maybe later he could measure the Green monster - seven foot didn't seem realistic for such a small weedy boy.

"Everything."

Tony leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Maybe everything will be our always."

The girl behind him snapped to attention with a coy smile. "You've read the Fault in Our Stars?" she asked. She had dark hair in front of very dark eyes. "I'm Maria Hill," she added.

"Anthony Stark." Tony extended his hand and she shook it. "Yeah, it's such a good book. I reckon myself of a bit of an Augustus. You'd definitely be Hazel."

"Really?" Maria giggled.

"Totally." Tony winked.

"Stark! Care to tell us what you're talking about?" Fury yelled. Tony stood up with a smile at Maria.

"I'm talking about oblivion. Oblivion is inevitable and I fear Earthly oblivion but I believe in Something with a capital S." he tried to quote TFIOS as much as possible without sounding pretentious and fake.

Fury shook his head at him. "Sit down, Stark."

Tony shrugged and sat back down. He turned to grin at Maria who was smiling shyly. Then he turned back to Bruce who was staring.

"And _that _, my friend, is how you flirt."

_I will insert Pepper in here somewhere as a potential love interest for Tony but review if you want anyone else or even an OC in here! _


	3. Chapter 3 : Tony and Steve

_How Ironman Met Captain America._

**Being Late **

_"Hey, what room are we in?" Steve asked the dark haired boy who simply laughed. _

_"Dunno." he said and opened a room door. There was a woman with a scowl stood there. "What are you-" she began and he shut the door._

_"Wrong room." he shrugged and Steve sighed. _

_"Look, let's check this room. It says Fury on the plaque." Steve said sensibly and the boy opened the door. _

_Nick Fury glared at them, obviously annoyed that they were late._

**Break time - the second meeting **

"Hey, you're Stevie, right?" Tony approached Steve and he sighed.

"Steve Rogers. Not Stevie. And how did you know my name before I told you?"

"My pop knows things. So I know things." Tony smirked. Steve sighed again. Arrogant jerk. Then he looked up and saw a pretty girl wave at Tony.

"I can't believe you tricked Maria into liking you." Steve glared at him. He forgot about his politeness rule.

"I didn't trick her. Anyway what's it to you?" Tony made a face.

"She's my best friend. I've known her since we were four."

"Oh. So what twelve years and you haven't hit that yet?"

"We're sixteen and I believe strongly in no intercourse until marriage." Steve said proudly. Tony scoffed.

"Right, is that your excuse for not getting laid?"

"No. I really believe in that." Steve said. Tony smirked again and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Stevie."

"Shut up."

"How come you two haven't talked all day then?"

"I...I, um, I've been frozen for the last year and a bit. Two years." Steve stammered.

"Frozen?"

"I got into a science experiment gone wrong to get me into a super soldier." Steve said defensively.

"So you're a super soldier?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "Prove it. Hit me."

"I'm not hitting you."

Tony suddenly swung his fist towards Steve's nose and Steve grabbed it quickly and pulled. Tony flipped onto the ground, breathing heavily as Steve let go of his wrist and stared down at him.

"Uh, sorry, instinct." Steve helped him up. Tony rubbed his wrist.

"You're a psycho."

"You tried to hit me."

"Yeah, true. Truce?"

"I suppose." Steve blushed. Maria was staring over at them, eyes wide. The girl next to her, a pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair, was staring too. Maria giggled with her new friend and they turned away.

"You like Maria?"

"Huh? Um, yeah. I've liked her since we were 11."

"Woah. That's ages. That's 5 years, really. I'll lay off her then if you're serious about her." Tony winked. Then Tony ran off to join the boy with glasses, Bruce. Steve walked off by himself and sighed.

Should he go join Tony and Bruce? He considered it and looked at them. Tony was saying something to Bruce and Bruce was chuckling. Steve looked at Maria. She and the girl were now talking to another girl with brown hair who was smiling. He had noticed his Form buddy look at the girl appreciatively. Jane something or other.

Steve walked on alone.

* * *

_Yeah, I put Jane Foster in here for Thor to date. Eventually. After a long hard time, he will date her. I am the God of this fanfic and I demand it so. _

_Yeahhh I'm strange. _


	4. Chapter 4 : Tony and Clint

_How the Iron Man met the Bird Boy. _

**10:42am Gym Class, Gymnasium **

"Stark, pair with Barton!" Fury yelled and Clint looked at his Gym partner (for now, he didn't know if they were permanent). It was the dark-haired boy who had walked into class late, the one who walked into Form late too. He had just waved it off with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Tony," Tony grinned.

"I'm Clint." Clint replied.

"Bird Boy."

"What?"

"I am Clint Barton and I am a bird." Tony mimicked him. Clint shifted awkwardly.

"Yeah that was to impress a girl."

"Who? Maria's off limits, she's Ken Doll's over there." Tony pointed to Steve who was partnered with Bruce. "And Bruce says he doesn't give a shit which girl he gets because science is sexier." Clint laughed.

"Oh much sexier than who I fancy." Clint said.

"Who is it? Don't tell me. Uh, Jane?"

"Who?"

"The brunette over there with Maria and the other girl. What's her name? Poppy."

"Pepper." Clint corrected him. "And no."

"Didn't I say Pepper? Meh, who cares? It's not like she's going to be important to me, really. I'm after her." Tony pointed at a tall blonde in a black skin-tight top and red sports shorts.

"Uh, what's her name?" Clint wasn't great with Guy Talk.

"Kat. She's got fire skills or something. She's certainly hot as fire. Anyway, who you fancy?"

"It's Natasha." Clint muttered.

"Natasha? Oh my God! She's like a super moody and reclusive Russian trained-to-be-assasin with violent tendencies." Tony said with a frown. "Why her?"

"Because I fear oblivion?" Clint smirked.

"Shut up, that was to show the girls that I'm sensitive and I read romance books."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Clint grinned. Then he grabbed a bow and arrow and aimed at a point above Natasha's head. Very close to Natasha's head.

"Um, I don't think killing your crush would be good on your SHIELD record or your love life." Tony told him.

"I know what I'm doing. I'm great at this shit."

"Killing girls?"

"Shooting arrows and seducing girls." Clint let the arrow fly and it shot across the room with a buzzing sound. It caught in the handle of the plastic sword Natasha had held above her head and pinned it to the wall. She stared at him. Everyone stared at him.

He gave a cocky grin and bowed, Katniss from Hunger Games style. He had a feeling that she would prefer those books and films to The Fault in our Stars.

"Thank you for your consideration." he added if no-one got the reference already. Natasha let a smile loose then scowled.

"You absolute idiot!" she yelled. "You could have killed me!"

"I'm a master archer with a killer aim. If I wanted to, you'd be dead already."

"Was that a death threat?" Fury snarled suddenly.

"What? No. Why would I want to kill Nat?"

"Natasha! And it's Romanoff to you." Natasha snapped.

Clint turned away and everyone started training again. Tony smirked at him.

"Real smooth."

"Shut up."

"Bird brain."

* * *

_Uhm yeah that happened. I compared Clint Barton (hot and a master archer) to Katniss Everdeen (also hot and master archer) _


	5. Chapter 5 : Tony and Natasha

_How Ironman met Black Widow._

**12:06pm French Lesson**

Tony looked at his French partner then looked at Clint, who was sat next to Bruce and Maria on the other side of the room. Clint glared at him and did a zipping motion on his lips. Tony grinned and pouted.

"What are we supposed to be doing?" Tony asked Natasha.

"Weren't you listening?" she said with barely concealed contempt.

"Nope, not one bit, Madame Lollipop's boring."

"Madame Lolliprip." Natasha corrected him. The girl in front of them turned round with a frown. It was Poppy, right? Poppy...yep, Tony smiled confidently. He could entrance her. This Poppy. Not his usual type but every girl could be useful to him. Maybe she could do his homework.

"Hi, I was listening in, apologies and Anthony, has it ever occurred to you that you might have an attention disorder?" Poppy said.

"Poppy, Poppy, Poppy," Tony began.

"It's Pepper." Poppy, sorry, Pepper told him.

"I said Pepper didn't I?" Tony joked. Who told him her name? Steve? Yep. Was he listening? No. He got worried.

"Anthony, maybe you should see a specialist, do you want me to book an appointment?" Pepper produced a small A4 folder and flicked through the thick pages. "Here. Psychiatrists and therapists. James January, here's his card and brochure."

Pepper turned back to the front and Natasha gave Tony a Look.

"That explains your stupidity." she said. Tony shrugged and stared at the back of Pepper's head.

Well that just happened.

(insert line)

Natasha stared at the note on the desk that Tony had passed to her.

_How's being a spy? T _

**_I wouldn't know as I am not a spy. N_**

**_Well, that's a long reply, dang it I must reply with an even longer one because you, my dear Natasha, are an object of (not my) affection and it's my friend that craves your sweet hands on his body. T_**

**_And which friend is this? N_**

**_It's a friend who nearly killed you. T_**

**_I'm not even going to respond to that because if Barton did indeed view me as an object of desire and affection then it would repulse and disgust me as he is a cocky little shit. N_**

**_Is that a y_**

**_Tell him that no, I do not crave a relationship with this pickled brain of his and I don't care how good his aim is with that arrow and bow. N_**

**_So it's a no. T_**

**_It's a no. N_**

**_So you're a cold-hearted ninja. Nice to know something about you other than the spy rumours. T_**

* * *

_Thanks and please review when you read. Ask me if you want any other Avengers characters in here or an OC. _

_! _


	6. Chapter 6 : Tony and Thor

**1:03pm Lunchtime **

Thor was a God, he shouldn't have agreed to retreat down to Midgard to go to this pitiful school. He was among ridiculous boys and giggling girls. He shouldn't be here, he should be home with the men of his kind. Now, he was scowling on a picnic bench near the woods, watching three girls, Pepper, Jane and Maria gossip by the bins. Jane glanced over and smiled at him with a little wave. He found himself waving back and as she turned away he cursed himself. Stupid human girl.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know," said a loud clear voice and Thor looked up to see the boy from before. Armour-boy.

"I am not mad, I am a God." Thor glared at him.

"Yeah but even God's get lonely, I guess." the boy said. Anthony Stark and a scoundrel at sixteen. Thor adjusted his green shirt.

"I am not lonely."

"Stop staring at Janet then."

"Her name is Jane!" he bellowed, indignant that a boy could get her name wrong. The perfect name that suited the interesting girl.

"Calm down, Chuckles." Stark said with his easy smile. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come join me and Bruce."

"Bruce is the monster?" Thor asked.

"He's not a monster." Stark said with sudden anger. "He is a teenage boy, a regular teenage boy with anger issues. He can't help the way he is."

Thor felt ashamed. "I apologise, Stark, people don't normally approach me with friendliness."

"We're friends, okay? Friends are friendly."

Thor considered it. He'd never had a proper friend before, they all seem to be afraid of him. "Okay."

"And call me Tony, Stark seems so informal."

"I call everyone by their last names. Stark, Banner, Fury."

"If you called Fury by his first name he'd probably sock you."

"Sock me?"

"Hit you." Tony raised his eyebrow. "You believe in sex before marriage right?"

"Of course." Thor sounded shocked.

"Good. Bruce is likely to be a virgin for the relative future and Steve - Steve Rogers who you sit by in form - believes in no sex until marriage. I need a wingman." Tony said.

"Wingman?"

"Someone who helps me score."

"Score? As in a game?"

"No. Someone who helps me chat up women and get them to retire to bed with me."

"Oh. Have you ever retired to bed with a woman before?" Thor asked.

"Woah. Dude, boundaries." Tony said with his hands up but he smirked. "I've got my eye on Kat, hot blonde with killer body." he pointed to Kat who was beside Natasha in an attempt to ask her something. Good luck, Tony thought with a grin. Kat was looked extremely pained.

"How nice." Thor commented. "She is extremely beautiful."

"I know." Tony sighed then noticed that Thor was looking at Jane. "Do I have to matchmake for everyone?"

"Huh?" Thor began but Tony was already at Jane's side. He said something to her and Jane giggled and blushed. Thor began to bubble over with anger at Stark when Jane glanced over at him and he made himself do a silly smile. Well he tried to be more serious but it just slid on his face and his whole body felt swoopy and strange.

Jane handed Tony a piece of paper and Tony marched back to Thor. "Here's her phone number, Lightning." Tony winked.

"What? What shall I do with this?"

"Uh call her up? Tonight, I think, would be a great time." Tony nodded and waved to him. "If you change your mind, I'm over there with Bruce. We're swapping science experiment stories gone wrong and I'm sure you could tell us all about Assgard."

"Asgard, Asgard." Thor said. He would of been angry ten minutes ago but now he didn't quite smile but he didn't quite curse Tony to a thousand fiery hells either.


	7. Chapter 7 : Bruce and Steve

_When America's sweetheart met the Green Thing. It's set same time (ish) of Tony and Clint meeting and all this is on same day, just going back and forth in time on the day. _

**10:39am Gym Class **

"Banner, work those goddamn MUSCLES!" the gym instructor, a man with gold eyes and a shaved head yelled. He had a tendency to shout one word per sentence, Bruce thought. Maybe it was a disease or a verbal illness.

The boy partnered with Bruce, Steve Rogers, was doing at least sixty sit-ups a minute which made Bruce look worse than he was.

"Rogers!" the instructor yelled and Steve stood up quickly and saluted.

"Yes sir!"

"Show Banner here how to CLIMB like a man!"

Bruce watched the instructor walk away then turned to Steve. "I'm alright, I can climb." When I'm the Other Person, Bruce inwardly added.

"Commander told me too," Steve shrugged and set one foot and one hand on the rock-climbing wall. "I'm Steve Rogers."

"Bruce. Bruce Banner. I'm not especially active." Bruce admitted. Steve glanced over at a pretty brunette and Bruce smirked. "Who's she?"

"Who? Oh, Maria. Childhood best friend. We went our separate ways in high school."

"Because you got frozen." Bruce said. "I've heard your story. Serum, super soldier, frozen, just recovered."

"Yeah. That's my story." Steve said then glanced at Bruce. "We'd better climb."

"Great." Bruce sighed and got a grip on the rock handles jutting out from the wall. "So Maria? You two were just friends?"

"Yes." Steve said and he climbed up a metre effortlessly. "Just friends."

"Would you not like to be more? I know that look. I used to be the giver of that look." Bruce hauled himself up to Steve's height. "There was a girl."

Steve moved aside and a kid wearing glasses scuttled up like a spider. "A girl named..."

"Wendy Brooke, my neighbour. She was pretty and smart but older than me by three years. Last year, when I turned fifteen, she moved away to college somewhere in California." Bruce said sadly and climbed up some more. "Can I get down now?"

"Five more minutes and then I promise we'll go do some getting over Wendy Brooke." Steve said. Bruce glared at him but followed him up the wall.

"Oh the sluttiness of time." Bruce declared after a six minute period of climbing with no rest. He had recently re-read The Fault In Our Stars despite reservations about it being a romance, his least-favourite kind of novel. Steve didn't comment but stopped.

Bruce had a breather as they reached the top and Steve grabbed the top ledge. "Here we are. Now we can survey our kingdom." Steve whispered to himself. Bruce grinned and didn't say anything as Steve looked at Maria.

"Can we get down now?" Bruce looked down and gulped. It seemed that Tony or his companion, Clint, had done something outrageous because people were glaring at them or smirking at them. Bruce didn't like heights.

"Sure." Steve laughed and he slid down the wall with ease. "Come on, Banner."

"Uh." Bruce frowned and looked down. "Isn't there a rope or anything? Wait, if I fall, I die! There's no safety equipment or anything!"

"Well, yeah, I suppose. But you wouldn't die, you'd probably just break your legs." Steve called from the bottom. Pepper wandered over with a smile.

"Bruce, right?" she asked.

"Hi." he said and tested letting go of the wall. He momentarily swung outwards then clutched the ledge again. "I'm a bit stuck."

"Jump." Pepper told him.

"Are you crazy?"

"I'll catch you." Steve volunteered. Bruce wondered about this noble act then saw Maria at the bottom too.

"Ah, okay." Bruce braced himself and let go. He closed his eyes then landed in strong arms. He opened them to see Steve gently lying him on the ground.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I just, my back hurts a bit. Your arms are quite strong and they bruised my back." Bruce stammered, aware of what an idiot he was.

"Crazy trust exercise." Steve told him, smiled then walked over to the treadmills. It's safe to say that Bruce did not follow.

_Next chapter is Bruce and Clint meeting at breaktime. Review if you have any OC's you want me to put in! Will include if possible! _


	8. Chapter 8

**10:19am Break **

Clint watched Bruce Banner approach cautiously. Bruce was cautious, Clint was annoyed. He had intended to reserve his last ten minutes of break staring at Natasha.

"Hi." Bruce said at last.

"Hey."

"Are you Clint Barton?" Bruce asked. Clint tried to remember who he'd seen Bruce palling round with. That Tony Stark guy. He seemed cool.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Clint said politely.

"I was wondering, well I was wondering out of curiosity and Tony made me talk to you because I have some small social issues." Bruce laughed nervously and Clint warmed to him slightly. This school with Fury yelling at everyone, having to use your powers for the greater good and having normal lessons in small classrooms couldn't be good for the Other Guy. "Would you like to hang out with us?"

"Sure. Uh when?"

"Well whenever really, we're easy." Bruce grinned. "Well I'm not easy but Tony is very easy."

Clint chuckled at the joke. "I'm not easy either."

"Oh we'll get along then in the barrages of not being easy."

"We sure will. Fury's a handful, eh?" Clint smirked.

"Oh God, he's like a nightmare. Me and Hulk can't stand him." Bruce said then went red.

"Hulk?"

"I kind of named the Other Guy. I mean eventually you'll all have superhero names so I can't be stood there like 'The Other Guy will beat you' because that sounds-"

"Stupid." Clint said.

"Exactly. So I thought the Other Guy is like a Hulk of green muscle. So he's a Hulk." Bruce said. Then quieter, "don't tell anyone, will you? Not even Tony? It's quite embarrassing."

"Your secret's safe with me." Clint promised and then walked off to find Natasha, hopefully.


	9. Chapter 9

_This is following right after chapter 7, so sorry for confusing you timewise. I've just planned it all out weird. _

**10:50am Gym Class **

Bruce watched his partner run at least a mile in two minutes on the treadmill and decided against running. It looked too exhausting. He wandered round for a bit then he saw the instructor and got yelled out.

"BANNER pair up with Thor!" the instructor yelled then gave a little huff of annoyance. Bruce huffed right back but when he had turned his back.

Where had the trainer been trained? The military? It was likely with Fury starting this stupid school. Bruce didn't need school. He was a genius, he needed to hide his powers not show off with them in a poxy school in the middle of nowhere. Green countryside on one side, the sea out a mile away on another side, then the large forests and finally the huge dome that surrounded it all so 'no-one could get in'. More like no-one could get out.

Bruce looked for his new partner then jumped back. It was a tall blonde with a booming voice. Terrifying. "Banner, you're partnered with me." he almost yelled. It wasn't a question.

"Y-yes. I'm Bruce."

"Thor." For a minute, Thor looked like he was considering whether to kill him then shook Bruce's hand. "I am of Asgard."

"Bruce of, uh, New York." Yet another claustrophobic place with reasons to get all anxious about his Other Guy and start almost crying and changing in public places. He hated it.

"I have never been to this New York. How has it improved from the Old York?" Thor asked then as Bruce frowned, Thor started laughing loudly. "I jest, Banner."

**_Asgard humour, _**Bruce grinned.

"Call me Bruce." Bruce told him.

"I call everyone by their last names unless I deem otherwise." Thor drew himself up to his full height then let out a puff of air and laughed again. What a bundle of laughs, Bruce thought, and tried not to act like he was scared. Which he was. "Where shall we train?"

"Um, maybe swimming pool?" Bruce suggested. He could swim well. Thor might sink but that could be a plus. Anyway, Thor would probably think it would be hilarious to pretend to die and then 'revive' himself with the power of Odin. Haha. No.

Bruce followed Thor to an adjoining room where there was a huge pool. Two boys were floating around, smirking at the newcomers.

"Aye," one of them said in a Scottish accent. "It's Big Guy and Other Big Guy."

Bruce flushed but Thor glared at them. "You DARE insult the son of Odin! A God! I could rip you to a thousand shreds and fry you until you are ash floating to the barren ground then I will submerge you in molten magma until the ash bursts into flames and you die a painful death!" Thor boomed. The boys glanced at each other and quickly walked out the room. Thor smiled smugly.

"Was that just a jest?" Bruce asked hopefully.

"No-one offends me or my friends. If jesting is defending our honour than yes, that was a triumphant jest." Thor stripped down to a baggy pair of (fur?) pants and dived in the deep end. Bruce considered what. He had said. Friends. He had never really had friends before, besides Tony but he had only known him two hours.

Bruce dived in as well.

_Ohhh Asgardian humour. It's bloody brilliant. Anyway next is Bruce and Natasha which will be a bit of a culture clash. I tried to include some details about the school but Meh. _


	10. Chapter 10

**1:04pm Lunch **

Natasha didn't know where to sit.

It was a big problem because this was the first day and to sit with the 'wrong people' would mean social suicide. She smirked and went to sit next a boy by himself on a table by the vending machines. "Can I sit here?" she asked. He looked up and nodded.

"Sure. My friend's coming in a bit but there's enough room for all of us." he said and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Who's your friend?"

"Tony Stark."

"Great." Natasha drawled sarcastically. She thought of leaving but the only other available tables were one with Pepper, Jane and Maria on (girls she thought were okay but a bit ugh) and a table with Barton on. Not him. The arrow-wielding maniac with a penchant for her. According to Stark.

"I'm Natasha." she added after a minute's silence.

"I'm Bruce." he said. Then, "what's up with Tony?"

"Huh?" Natasha turned to see Tony storming through the room, hands gripping a tray and an angry scowl on his face.

"She rejected me!" He screeched as soon as he sat down. He didn't even look at them, just tore off a chunk of chocolate muffin and started eating it. "Katrina Von Baron rejected me! I! Anthony Stark, the super-genius!"

"Oh. Bad luck, mate." Bruce said. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"You fancy **_her_**?" she asked scornfully. "Miss Oops I ate a whole chocolate bar and now I'm obese and nobody's going to love me ever?"

Bruce nodded. "She is very cheerleady, Tony. Not your type."

"She's a cheerleader?" Tony ate more muffin. "And Bruce she's hot! She is my type!"

Natasha sighed and sipped her caramel coffee. Delicious. "I didn't know you were so narrow-minded, Stark. Get your act together and go ask out someone who's not a mindless bimbo." she snapped.

"Who's a mindless bimbo?" someone said curiously from behind them and Natasha saw Pepper.

"Oh hi. Kat rejected Tony." she told her. Tony glared at Natasha.

"That's alright, tell everyone."

"It's only Pepper." Natasha rolled her eyes. Only Pepper was staring at Tony.

"Kat? She has a boyfriend. Polish prince or something. He's a spy for the Polish navy." Pepper said then wandered back to her table. Tony's eyes lit up. "I must find this boyfriend and see if he's hotter than me. Carter vous." he shor off.

"What does Carter vous mean?" Natasha asked Bruce.

"Nothing. For someone so smart he's incredibly stupid sometimes."

"Yeah I guessed." Natasha grinned and they ate the rest of lunch in comfortable silence.


	11. Chapter 11

_How Steve met Clint. _

**1:19pm Lunch **

"Why is she sat with them?" Clint said grumpily. Steve looked up from his tuna salad with a small portion of chips and some strawberry jelly.

"Why is who sat with whom?" he asked pleasantly. He had sat down, intending to look over Maria from a suitable distance, and Clint had joined him, with his plate of a double hamburger with TWO meat burgers and FOUR thick slices of cheese.

"Why is Natasha Romanoff, trained-spy and girl of my dreams, eating with Bruce Banner and previously Tony Stark?" Clint frowned.

"Girl of your dreams?" Steve inquired with a thoughtful look.

"Yeah, yeah, I fancy her, get over with it." Clint said and bit into his burger. Steve felt sick as he watched him as he'd never liked burgers. Well, BF (before freezing) he hadn't.

"Can I try your burger?"

"Sure." Clint said, too focused on Natasha. "They're not even saying anything. That's a casual silence. A one when you're comfortable and familiar with the person." Steve prised the burger out of Clint's hands with a military focus. He wiped his mouth with a tissue and then smiled greedily at the burger. He took a bite.

"Oh God." he took another bite.

"I mean, look at them. Sure, he's a bit small and bespectacled but he seems decent. And she's a goddess with killer skills. I've never actually really talked to her but I'm sure she'd like me. A lot." Clint ate one of Steve's chips.

"This is heaven." Steve said and took another huge bite.

"She'd love me. What's not to love? I'm adorable and cute and I quoted Hunger Games at her. Sure sure I shot at her but-" Clint glared at Steve. "You ate all my burger."

"Sorry it's really good." Steve said sheepishly.

"That's okay. Just go get me another one."

Steve walked back towards the food station, his hunger for burgers awakening and their friendship was solidified in food.

_Not the best chapter but never mind. Next chapter is set in the french lesson BEFORE lunch so it is Steve and Thor BEFORE he met Hawkeye. Sorry. _


	12. Chapter 12

**12:22pm French Lesson **

"Thor, please stop zat irritating noise." the french woman, Cherie, sighed. Thor stopped humming his favourite tune from back home 'The Hunt is Murder (And we Love It)'.

"Madame, excuse my partner." Steve said. Thor was scowling and silent. "He's homesick? I guess?" Thor nodded, still silent and adjusted his furs. "And he's still wearing his homeland clothes. As soon as the real year starts tomorrow he'll have to wear the uniform, however customized, like the rest of us." Thor scowled even more at that. Stupid uniform. He was sure it had no fur on at all which was disappointing.

"He's sick of this school and of people talking about girls like they're objects! Which they're not! No-one calls dibs on a girl! No-one flirts with her! Them!" Steve continued. Thor frowned. Did he know about Jane? What an amusing little creature. Jane, not Steve. She was most beautiful. Brown hair the colour of caramelized chocolate slowly melting on a day as hot as Asgardian summers.

"Don't you think, Madame?" Steve was saying and Thor tuned back in.

"Oui. I suppose that he should. Both of you since your circumstances are remarkably similar." Cherie said and went to assist Tony and Natasha as they were arguing.

"What just happened?" Thor asked and Steve smiled.

"Optional homework. I figured that they didn't teach French in Asgard."

"Oh. Thank you. We get taught Latin and Stagon."

"Stagon?"

"The language of our ancestors. Michu Ku." he said. "Thank you."

"Seriously? What's my name is Steve?"

"Month naur la chi Steve." Thor lied. Steve looked awestruck and repeated the saying. Then figured it out.

"You're joking aren't you?" Steve glared at him.

"I jest! I jest!" Thor chuckled and admitted, "We do get taught French. In fact I was top of our class."

"Son of a gun." Steve said. "You're teaching me French now when there's exams."

"Yes, I suppose. Since you got me out of homework." then, "what is this homework?"

Steve frowned.

"It's work that you get set to do-" Steve sighed. "Stop making stupid jokes."

"Jesting is fun." Thor said innocently.

_More Asgardian humour. _


	13. Chapter 13

**4:23pm Common Room **

Steve looked over his book (the last Harry Potter book) as Natasha Romanoff stormed into the room with her ever-present scowl. She looked at him then smiled slowly. Her smile lit up her face, Steve thought. Then, no, he thought, Clint fancies her.

"Hi, I'm Natasha." she said lightly.

"Steve Rogers," he replied and went back to his book, trying to appear distant and not too obsessed with the smile and her dimples and her red hair. Maria, remember Maria of the brown hair and cheeky grins. His childhood Maria was different from the one he'd seen today though.

"You're friends with Clint, right?" Natasha asked and Steve was forced to tear himself away from Harry's adventures.

"Yeah. I met him at lunch today and we got along."

"Small world." Natasha said. "He apparently," she looked uncomfortable. "-fancies me?"

"Uh, I don't know. Sorry."

"Right, right. So we're on the same floor, huh? Might even be sharing a dorm room together?"

"Three dormitories with six people in each dormitory on five different floors. And since my common room is your common room, there's a 1 in 3 chance that we might be together." Steve spouted out his knowledge then blushed. "Together in a dorm."

"Yeah." Natasha said then sat down and rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a book and Steve tried to casually see the title. There was no title so he spoke up.

"What are you reading there?"

"It's a great book, it's called War Hero. It's about a girl in world war 2 who..." she trailed off. "Sorry, I'm a bit fanatical about it."

"No worries, I love the world wars." Steve grinned shyly. She liked history and read war books! How was she better suited to Clint rather than Steve? Steve thought of Maria, wonderful Maria. Wonderful. Wonderful. Wonderful.

"It's 5 o'clock, maybe we should find our dorm to dump our stuff and then go to dinner together or something?" Natasha suggested and Steve smiled.

"I don't think dormitories have been assigned yet, it's after dinner, I suppose." Steve said and they both went down to dinner together.

_Wonderful stuff. No Asgardian humour there. If anyone has any corny jokes for Thor to crack or any rubbish first date suggestions for Thor and Jane then review and I'll mention you if I use them. Thanks! _


	14. Chapter 14

_Wow it's weird that I'm on chapter 14 already and normally it takes me weeks of dedicated writing and chatting to friends to reach this far. Two introductions left and then THE REAL STORY. _

**_5:22pm Teatime _**

Clint hated meals all together with people normally because, as his rule, he didn't eat bird. No chicken, no duck, no geese, no...uh duck. And then people assumed he was vegetarian and because he hated egg products (poor chickens had to lay eggs instead of being taught to fly) people assumed he was vegan even though he ate other dairy products.

Now he sat next to Steve and Thor. Steve had assured him that Thor was alright and although as soon as Natasha had seen who Steve was sitting with and wandered off, Clint was sure that she'd love him some day. Or like him a considerable amount.

"Clint, Thor, my French partner for now. Thor, Clint, my friend for ever." Steve said with a smile and patted Clint on his hand. Then Steve got up and went to get another burger - his latest obsession.

"I am Thor." Thor said.

"I know." Clint rolled his eyes. Thor seemed put-off so Clint added on, "Steve's a good guy, right?"

"He got me out of French homework and I agreed to tutor him in French."

"Oh. Well he stole my burger." Clint said.

"Oh? He does like burgers a lot doesn't he?" Thor frowned as Steve returned with a heaping plateful of burgers and a boy.

"Bruce!" Clint waved at him. Thor nodded respectfully at his friend.

"Wow you already know them?" Steve asked and Bruce grinned.

"I get around a lot." he said but Clint heard the underlying worry in Bruce's voice.

So did Steve apparently because he sat down and asked Bruce a science question. Bruce chatted to Steve for ages so Clint turned back to Thor.

"Is that an egg omelette?" Clint asked, his favourite subject had arose. Except from archery, eggs and birds were his passion. Strange claims for a teenage boy. To even it out, he added Natasha to his passion list then blushed.

"Would you like to try some?" Thor boomed.

"No thanks. I don't," Clint looked up and saw Natasha sat with Tony on the other side of the room. Tony smirked at him and winked. "Bastard." he muttered.

"What?" Thor frowned.

"Nothing. Tony's just being stupid." Clint shrugged.

"Oh. As usual then." Thor said with amusement in his voice. Clint laughed and then glared at Tony.

"Don't," he mouthed and Tony waved. Natasha turned round and Clint ducked behind Thor's massive frame. Thor waved at Tony with an awkward smile then whispered to Clint.

"Why am I waving and you hiding? The wave was intended for you."

"Shut up, Thor." Clint muttered and got on his knees and crawled shamefully out of the room.

_I just made the egg stuff up and bird stuff. He's gonna raise some chickens hopefully in a couple of chapters. _


	15. Chapter 15

_This is the first chapter specifically involving Clint and Natasha. Disclaimer: all characters are Marvel_

**7:05pm Dormitory Floor 5 Room 3**

"Tony!" Bruce yelled, his shyness forgotten in excitement. "We're in the same room!"

"I know!" Tony yelled back, glee all over his face. "Who else is in our room?"

"Uh, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers and Thor, apparently." Bruce said as he hauled his suitcase into the dormitory room. Tony effortlessly carried his designer suitcases in and they called dibs on the best beds by the window, furthest away from the door and across from each other.

Clint, Thor and Steve then walked in, grinning. "Hey guys!" Clint called out and got the bed next to Tony while Steve got the one next to Bruce and Thor got the one next to Steve.

"Who's the other roomie?" Thor asked.

"Roomie? Who taught you that word?" Steve laughed, no longer the strict and friendless boy that morning.

"Jane taught me it. She was telling me how Pepper and Maria are her roomies. They got the special three person room down the hall. Floor 5, room 2."

"Ooh that's great." Steve perked up. "We could have sleepovers!"

"Of course Maria would sleep with you." Tony winked and Steve went red.

"I...uh...no."

"What else are 'sleepovers' for?" Tony asked. "Personally, I think that." No-one found out what Tony thought because the door opened and Natasha walked in with Fury.

"This is your new roommate!" Fury shouted and walked out. Natasha glared at them all.

"I was meant to be with girls but I argued because Tony's Cheerleader in Spandex was there."

"Welcome to the Room of Love." Clint said.

She ignored him and looked for a bed. "Oh."

The only spare bed was next to Clint.

"We could always put them together to make a double," Clint suggested slyly.

"Real classy, Birdbrain." Tony smirked.

"Shut up, Ironpants." Clint snapped and Natasha sat on her bed and put her earphones in, blasting rock music.

Bruce grinned and went to talk to Thor. Steve and Tony had a discussion on Tony's bed about about movies. Clint hovered by Natasha then sat on his bed.

After about an hour, the other guys went out 'babe-scouting' according to Tony, Clint moved from his bed and sat on Natasha's. Natasha's eyes flew open and she frowned. Natasha took her earphones out. "What?"

"The other guys have gone out so I was wondering if you wanted to, uh, talk I guess." Clint smiled.

"What about?" she sat up and crossed her legs in a Buddha position. With that cute smile and inquisitive look, she was adorable.

"I don't know. How was school today?"

"Boring, as it always is. How was it for you?"

"I made some friends and I met, uh, made friends with you?" Clint said then paused. "If we are classed as friends?"

"What else would we be classed as, Bird Boy?" Natasha raised an eyebrow. "And you did try to kill me today."

"I tried to get your attention."

"You did. Get my attention, that is. Why other would I be talking to you?"

"The elusive Natasha Romanoff is talking to me because why? I got your attention and?"

"And I like you," Natasha blushed. "You're interesting."

"Am I?"

"You are interesting. I mean, the shooting stuff, that's got to take real practice huh? And I saw the way you threw Tony around the place in gym, that's pretty awesome."

"Pretty awesome? Huh. So you just like me for my skills?"

"I like you for being you too."

Clint felt a flutter of something. "I like you for being you too." he said. "And not being like the other girls, for not being boring."

Natasha smiled again, shy this time and blushing. "Thanks. It feels good to just talk to someone."

_I'll make you feel good, _Clint imagined Tony saying and stifled a laugh.

"Same." he said instead. Then he figured he'd go the whole distance and leant forward and kissed her. Two seconds and she kissed back. Another two and she leapt away.

"Okay! Clint, this-" she pointed to him then her. "-is a no. A no-go. I wanted a chat, okay? A chat with nice Clint. When you're not round other people you're actually kind of bearable."

Clint stood up too. "When we're alone you're actually kind of bearable too. But round other people you turn into a fire-breathing asshole."

"I'm an asshole? Oh that's rich coming from you!" Natasha yelled.

"Just because I have friends!" Clint shouted.

"Friends? You are welcome to them! And you keep your stupid mouth to yourself! I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole unless I was beating the crap out of you!"

"You weren't saying that when you were kissing me!"

"Shut. Up."

"Natasha, you kissed me back, deal with it!"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up!"

"No! Why should I? You are a bitch, you know? You act like you like me and then you slap me in the face. You are a cold-hearted bitch who will never manage to be anything except from a friendless assasin!"

Natasha stepped forward, eyes angry. She slapped him hard then stormed out the open door. The rest of the guys were stood there, wide-mouthed.

For once, even Tony had nothing to say.


	16. Chapter 16

_Last introduction chapter then it's the real story. Please review if you have any ideas about future chapters and I'll try and do it!_

**11:11pm Dormitory**

Natasha took a deep breath and tried not to cry. Damn Clint. When she stormed out she had walked around the grounds then gone to bed. Once the guys had finished the quick card game and gone to bed, she had sighed and rolled over so she wasn't facing Clint. _Clint._

How bloody dare he call her a cold-hearted bitch.

He was one to talk.

Natasha sat up and glanced at his sleeping figure. He was curled up, snoring gently. Natasha crept out of the room and sat by the door. A few minutes later, someone joined her. Thor.

"I feel strange." he whispered.

"Why?"

"Like sick but not like I shall vomit. Also I'm having delirious thoughts about home."

"You're homesick?"

"What's that?"

"It's when you miss your home a lot. Like really a lot." Natasha explained.

"Oh. I am homesick then."

"Aw. Do you-where do you live?" Where do Gods live?

"Asgard." Thor said.

"Oh yeah. Thor of Asgard."

"Yes."

"How is Asgard?"

"It fares well. There has been a drought in the North but Father sent Rain."

"Excuse me?"

"He sent water."

"Oh."

"Natasha?" Thor sounded like a child. Natasha smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"I really miss home."

"Thor," she wondered if she should include a pet name. It seemed appropriate to cheer him up. "Thor, sweetie, that's natural. But it'll be what? October half-term for a whole week and you can go home."

"And then Christmas." Thor said then frowned. "Father may not be able to house me at Christmas time. I informed him of the due break off Midgard schools then but he simply said It Must Go On."

"What must go on?"

"It." Thor laughed.

"The all-important It."

"The pinnacle of Asgardian stature."

"It."

"It." Thor confirmed. Natasha laughed slightly.

"Maybe we can have a Christmas together?" Natasha suggested. "Tony and Bruce, I don't think they see much of their parents, really. Steve doesn't. I definitely don't and you can't."

"What about Clint?" Thor asked.

"I'm not sure about him." Natasha said quickly.

"I think he doesn't see his parents either. He can stay too?" Thor looked like a child again but a happy child.

"Yes. I suppose."

"Yay! I look forward to this Christmas now." Thor stood up. "I am tired now and not so sick. I shall sleep."

"Okay. I'll be in soon."

"Okay." Thor opened the door then looked back down at her. "About what he said..."

"Who?"

"Clint."

"Oh. Clint."

"Yes. I know he didn't mean it. He was mad because you dumped him. Is that the right word?"

"Not really. If I dumped him, it would imply we're dating. I more rejected him. I didn't want it to happen so I told Clint no."

"It again," Thor sighed. "It seems to cause our problems."

"It does." Natasha said then got up and went to bed.

_My god I can't wait for Christmas chapters now! Decorating! Presents! Games! Getting along! Mistletoe! Hopefully some Thor/Jane action! Maybe Pepper/Tony? Steve will NOT be getting together with Maria._

_Anyway any ideas for future chapters, review! Thanks! _


	17. Chapter 17

**Breakfast Hall 7:49am **

"Morning, sleepy." Bruce and Steve grinned at Tony, who, a half hour ago, was practically comatose. Bruce spooned more Green Gills (green fish cereal) into his mouth and Steve carefully cut up his egg and placed it on some toast. Tony groaned.

"I need coffee before I can deal with anyone." he said and sat at the table. He reached for Bruce's coffee and gulped. "Ugh what's in that?"

"That is 25% milk, 30% sugar and 45% coffee." Bruce said.

"30% sugar!" Steve blanched and sipped his own fresh orange juice. "That's horrendous, Bruce, you need a healthier breakfast than neon green cereal and sugary coffee."

"Actually it's glow-in-the-dark forest green cereal," Bruce grinned.

"Why do you need glow-in-the-dark cereal?" Tony frowned and considered getting some real coffee then decided against it since he was too tired to move.

"For easy to find midnight snacks?" Bruce suggested.

"Morning!" Thor yelled and sat next to Tony.

"Shut up, Thor." Tony glared at the blonde.

"Apologies." Thor said quietly. "I have a hankering for this sublime energy drink called Red Bull? I had it once and it made me so energetic."

"You're already too energetic." Bruce said.

"Red Bull is not for breakfast!" Steve said. "Do you guys need nutrition lessons?"

"Uh, no. We're geniuses and a God. We don't need nutrition." Tony said.

"Well you do need it."

"I can survive on coffee and cereal if I need to." Bruce shrugged.

"Same. Coffee, cigarettes and smoked salmon sushi." Tony shuddered. "Hmm. Now that's a dish not served here."

"Tony!" Steve's face was of shock and rage. "Please tell me you do not smoke!"

"Well, not yet."

"Not ever! tony! It kills! Cancer!"

"But-"

"No!" Steve grabbed Bruce's coffee and drank.

"Oh it's fine. Help yourself." Bruce whined.

"For the shock." Steve said and drank some more.

"What's for what shock?" Clint and Natasha sat down. Clint grinned at Steve. "Nice drink?"

"Surprisingly." Steve shrugged.

"Tony wants to smoke," Thor told Clint.

"Oh. Awesome."

Steve glared at them all. "Thor, go get some food. You look starving." Thor snapped out of his trance, focusing on Bruce's cereal and wandered off.

"Get me some coffee! Black! No milk, no sugar, no nothing! And a croissant with jam! No butter!" Tony yelled after him. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I don't eat breakfast." she said.

"No breakfast?" Clint's eyes widened. "How? I love breakfast. The only time of the day when drinking milk and eating a pound of bacon, a pound of tomatoes and a pound of buttery toast is acceptable."

Natasha ignored him and looked at Bruce's cereal. "What's that cereal?"

"Green Gills." Bruce said suspiciously. "Why?"

"Can I try some?"

"Some." Bruce nervously gave her the bowl. She ate some.

"Yum. That's actually quite good." Natasha ate some more.

"Can I have it back now?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, sure." Natasha got one last filled spoon in then gave it reluctantly back.

"No breakfast," Clint scoffed. Natasha gave him her death glare. "Meh. Not so scary."

"Thor!" She hollered. Thor, on the other side of the room, looked round. "Bring me back some Green Gills!" Thor nodded and she grinned.

Tony was whimpering from all the noise while Steve manically drank coffee in-between bites of egg toast.

Clint waited a minute to see if Natasha was going to talk to him then went to get breakfast.

Thor came back with about five plates. He gave one to Natasha, another to Tony and then settled down with his three.

"What've you got there?" Tony smirked.

"This is melon slices and fruit." Thor pointed to an overspilling plate of fruit. "Then this is three slices of toast and a cheese wedge and some tomatoes. Then this one is lots of bacon, a fried egg, a poached egg and some beans." Steve looked sick and even Tony was feeling a bit queasy from the smell rising from it. He gulped down his coffee. Ah bliss.

"Is that safe?" Natasha asked. "All that food?"

"I usually consume 5000 calories on a bad day. I just burn it all off because in Asgard I'm always training and I need that many calories to sustain my body." Thor explained.

"5000?" Steve squeaked.

"Yes." Thor nodded then took a swig from his milk. "Mm. Midgard milk is so much better than Asgard milk."

Bruce frowned. "I'd love a sample of Asgardian food, wouldn't it be a great experiment, Tony?"

"Huh?"

"To see what's in Asgardian food?"

"Oh yeah sure. Next time Thor goes back to Daddy Dearest we'll make him bring back a sample. If he doesn't eat it first." Tony chuckled.

Natasha winced as Thor looked homesick again. "Hey, guys, I was wondering about Christmas." she said as Clint sat back down with bacon sandwiches. "Are any of you likely to be going home?"

They exchanged looks. "Uh no." Tony said. "In fact I'll probably stay here if Dad doesn't guiltily pay for an unwanted skiing holiday."

"Same here." Steve mumbled.

"Yeah." Clint said.

Bruce just shrugged.

"Well we, me and Thor, were thinking that maybe we could have Christmas together? I know it's in four months but it'd be fun. Get our own tree, Secret Santa?"

"Secret Santa?" Thor frowned.

"Everyone puts their name in a hat and then everyone pulls one name out but keeps it a secret. Then they buy a present for that person but don't reveal who it is."

"Excellent." Thor smiled.

"So? We're having Christmas together?" Natasha said.

"Yes!" Thor yelled.

"Sure." Tony sipped more coffee to hide his relief over having to go to a ski lodge and talk to his father's associates.

"It sounds fun, I can hardly remember what Christmas is like." Steve said.

"I normally hate Christmas," Bruce said. "But this should be fun."

"Why do you hate Christmas? Oh my God." Clint burst out laughing. "You're the Grinch. You hate Christmas and you're green!"

"That is why I hate Christmas even more than the usual crowds and family gatherings! Grinch jokes!" Bruce sulked for a while.

"I'm in." Clint said.

Bruce scowled. "I might not be in."

"Don't be a Grinch."

"Oh shut up Clint."

_The build-up to a very great Avengers first Christmas together. Obviously that's a while off in real life and maybe in fanfic life but still.. Remember to review and if you have any ideas for future chapters tell me_


	18. Chapter 18

**Science Buddies**

**9:49am Science Class **

"I love science so much!" Bruce said happily as he and Tony sat down next to each other on a workbench. Bruce had wanted to go in the front and be eager and Tony had wanted to go at the back and be cool so they compromised and sat at a middle bench.

"It's alright." Tony said grumpily and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Grumpy guts! Where's the other guys?"

"Thor's sat with Natasha, discussing Christmas and Clint's with Steve."

"Ooh, shush, it's starting!"

"It's a class not a show."

"Shut up Tony!" Bruce hissed and listened to the teacher for ten minutes. Tony got bored and looked round. Pepper was putting her hair in a ponytail and she caught his eye and grinned. He blushed and looked away. Any other possible girls _who are not Pepper. _Finally his eyes rested on a curly blonde haired girl who was humming to a song.

Hello there, honey. He smirked as Bruce turned to him. "We have to pair up with the people behind us." he said and Tony smiled and turned round. Pepper was smiling still.

"Hey, Tony, it's Pepper, remember?"

"Yeah I remember." Tony scowled. The girl was sat next to Pepper and was looking at Bruce.

"Hi, I'm Keira Emerson," she introduced herself.

"Bruce Banner," Bruce replied with a shy smile.

Tony groaned. Bruce liked Keira and then Tony would be stuck with Pepper.

"I love science, don't you?" Pepper said. Tony looked at her.

"I didn't strike you as the sciencey type."

"I was being sarcastic, Tony." Pepper smirked. "Can you _understand _sarcasm?"

"Peps, sweetie," Tony began.

"We've got the equipment!" Bruce and Keira exclaimed at the same time. Tony hadn't even noticed them going. Keira giggled and Bruce went red.

"We're in sync!" Keira grinned.

"Great." Pepper and Tony both said sarcastically and then glared at each other.

"Oh my God! We should double date!" Keira squealed then blushed. "Uh, if you want to, Bruce?"

"I'd love to." Bruce smiled. "Now let's go all science on this acid's ass!"

...

Ten minutes later, Tony frowned at Bruce. "Is the acid meant to turn green?"

"Don't know." Bruce looked at the test tube.

"I thought that you two were meant to be smart." Pepper said.

"Pepper!" Keira protested. "Bruce is smart."

"Uh thanks?" Tony scowled.

"You're smart too." Keira quickly said.

"You're not." Pepper said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, guys." Tony sighed.

"You _are _smart, Tony. You're smarter than them two." Bruce whispered once the girls had gone to put the equipment away. "And smarter than me."

"Thanks, Bruce." Tony whispered back. "You know, we're good friends aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think we should be science buddies."

"Science buddies?"

"Our brains are stronger together. We could cure cancer or, uh, make more armour for me?"

"Science buddies, I like it." Bruce smiled.

"So?"

"Yeah let's be science buddies." Bruce decided.

"Science buddies." Tony echoed.

"Science buddies."

"Science buddies."

"Science buddies." Bruce laughed.

_Thank you peytonholloway11 for Keira Emerson, her OC!_

_Please review if anyone has an idea for a future chapter that they want to happen. _


	19. Chapter 19 : And here comes Loki

_Ashhay1 requested Loki so here is Loki._

**Lunch 1:07pm The Science Lab **

"Are we allowed to be in here?" Steve asked Tony and Bruce. Tony gave a little smile then shrugged.

"I don't know but it has great stuff for my armour!" Tony said, looking at the cupboard marked Radiation. Natasha, at the door as look-out, whistled.

"Hey, guys. People are coming. Do we need to..." she stopped. "Oh it's just Thor and some guy. I haven't seen him before."

"It's probably Thor's new best friend. He seems to make one every week until they insult one of us and he has a rage." Bruce said.

It was the 1st of October and the group were firm friends.

"I remember your rage when someone called Keira Emerson an idiot." Tony grinned and Bruce blushed.

"What's up with you and Pepper?" Bruce asked.

"What? Nothing."

"You argue a lot."

"I don't like her."

"You're pulling her pigtails. Classic move. When you fancy someone you insult them."

"Shut up."

Thor and the boy walked in. Thor was beaming and the boy was scowling. Reluctant best friend, Steve thought.

"This is my younger brother, Loki!" Thor said. "He was meant to be attending an Asgardian school of magic-"

"Hogwarts?" Natasha suggested.

"I'm not sure what this Hogwarts school is." Thor frowned. "However! He refused to attend that school and used his magic to set a classroom on fire and turn a boy into a rat! SO...Father sent him here instead! Isn't that great?"

"Hi, I'm Steve!" Steve held out his hand and Loki looked at it in disdain.

"I am a God!" Loki said. "Thor, you socialise with these pesky humans?"

"They're my friends!" Thor started to get all puffed up like he did when he was mad. "Do not insult them, brother!"

"Fine! Fine!" Loki glared at Tony. "You, human!"

"Did he just call me human as a name?" Tony asked.

"Give up your seat so I may sit!"

"Uh no."

"I command you to!"

"I'm okay thanks." Tony said with a smirk. "Thor where did you get him?"

"Irritating human!" Loki yelled.

"Adorable!"

"Stand up!"

"My legs hurt."

"I am a GOD and you should bow before me in submission!"

"Someone has Daddy issues." Tony said.

Loki roared in frustration.

"Tony!" Bruce told him off and Tony pulled a face. "Sorry, Loki. Tony's a bit grumpy at the moment. His crush is dating some other guy."

"What?" Tony looked at him.

"Pepper's dating that Peter Parker? Spider guy?"

"Peter Parker? What a stupid idiotic name." Tony scowled. "Peter and Pepper. Ugh."

"Tony and Pepper," Natasha suggested. "Wait where's birdbrain?"

"Archery range with Jane. She really wanted to learn about how to shoot." Thor said and blushed as Loki stared at him.

"You have a girlfriend? A human girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend. She's my friend. Jane Foster. She's nice, Loki, so don't be cruel to her or I'll get very mad."

"In the name of Odin, what on Asgard do you think you're doing?"

"We haven't had a date yet, Loki." Thor rolled his eyes.

"Do you intend to?"

"Yes. I will text her now." Thor said defiantly and got out his phone.

"You have a mobile?" Loki screeched. Thor ignored him and sent a text to Jane.

**Would you like to have dinner with me this week? Any night is okay for me.**

Thor waited for a response. It arrived two minutes later with a buzz.

**That would be great. Where?**

Thor thought for a second.

**Picnic in the woods? On Sunday maybe? **

He smiled to himself.

**Wow sure. Sounds great, Thor. I'll come to your dorm room at 11am?**

**See you then! **

Thor sent a confirmation text then smiled triumphantly. Loki was arguing with Tony and Natasha, Steve and Bruce were watching, amused. Thor shook his head.

"Loki, come, I'll show you your dorm."

"He's not in ours, is he?" Tony asked.

"No, he's got a dorm to himself at his request." Thor said and Loki smirked.

"I do not share with humans, however superhuman they may be." Loki said and paraded out of the room, his cloak flapping. Bruce laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Steve asked.

"Tony may have a competition for biggest diva." Bruce said and the rest of them, except from Tony, started laughing.


	20. Chapter 20 : Halloween Dance

_Warning: contains major Clintasha. Disclaimer: all characters are Marvel apart from the OC's._

* * *

On the morning of Halloween, Steve woke up to a yell in his ear. "WAKE UP!" Tony screamed and Steve jumped. With his super-sonic hearing, that was extra painful but he got up and made his bed.

"Why did you wake me up? It's a Saturday."

"Exactly. It is Halloween Saturday and they just announced there is going to be a dance. So we have all day to get some awesome costumes and find dates."

"Why don't we dress as superheroes?" Steve joked but Tony looked interested.

"Not a bad idea, Frozen. Kind of ironic and funny. The girls will love it."

"You mean Pepper will love it." Steve corrected him.

"Pepper's dating Peter. That's a whole big other mess, Rogers." Tony glared at him then slapped him on the back. "Come on, the men are on a mission to find dates and clothes."

Meanwhile, Natasha was already up and dressed in a black sweater and jeans. Pepper, Jane and Maria had made her come shopping for costumes with them. "We need something sexy but funny." Pepper told them. "Something that will impress the boys."

"Tony, you mean." Jane said, having noticed where her friend kept looking. Tony Stark, billionaire, genius, notorious playboy.

"I _mean _Peter. My boyfriend." Pepper rolled her eyes. Natasha grinned at Jane. Maria held up a tight red and gold dress.

"How about this, Peps?"

"For me?"

"Uh yeah. You'd look awesome!" Maria added and Pepper went to try it on. Maria looked at the other two girls. "Tony's armour is red and gold and Steve told me that they might be dressing up as themselves so I thought it would be cute."

"Poor Peter." Jane said. "He must hate to be caught between Pepper and Tony. There is some strong chemistry there."

"Peter seems oblivious." Natasha contributed to the girly conversation. Living with five boys, she had now gotten even less girly because of the constant dares and competition and card games. Despite Tony's many suggestions, she had declined strip poker.

"What about you and Clint?" Jane asked her.

"What? There is no me and Clint. He is a jerk." Natasha said coldly.

"He's not. He's alright sometimes."

"Okay, sometimes." she relented. "But you don't have him always staring at you and saying things and talking 24/7. God he chats a lot. He talks more than Tony sometimes."

"Impossible." Pepper said as she came out in her normal skirt and blouse. "It didn't fit." she said. "Also, I guessed the colour scheme." Pepper shot Maria a dirty look. "Stop it."

"Sorry." Maria said sheepishly and Natasha laughed then got out her phone.

**Natasha: Halloween costumes? what the theme?**

**Bruce: OUR superhero costumes that Tony and I made but swapping them round. it's awesome. I'm going to be Clint. **

**Natasha: aha and who is Steve, Thor and Tony going to be?**

**Bruce: you looking for costumes for Maria, Jane and Pepper?**

**Natasha: yep**

**Bruce: I'm Clint, Clint's Steve, Steve's Tony, Tony's Thor and Thor is me.**

**Natasha: thanks! see you later at the dance :)**

**Bruce: bye**

Bruce looked at the black combat outfit he was wearing and smiled. He actually looked okay. Keira had better appreciate my effort, he added inwardly. He knew she was wearing an exquisite white gown and being a bride. She warned him because she didn't want him to be freaked out but he assured her that it was fine.

Thor scowled as he looked at the green paint Tony was splashing onto Thor's naked top half of his body. Lady Jane surely would hate this. Not that they had dated yet. He had to cancel the first date as Father had needed him and Loki in Asgard...Loki! Thor lurched up. "Where is my brother?"

"I went to ask him if he was going to the dance and he assured me that he would not stoop to the level of his infantile Midgard-loving brother." Steve told him.

"Ah, fool." Thor sat back down.

**Natasha: how preparations going?**

**Clint: great**

**Clint: I am wearing a TIGHT bodysuit and holding a shield**

**Natasha: great**

**Natasha: I am sure someone, somewhere cares**

**Clint: the tight not bother you?**

**Natasha: not one bit.**

**Natasha: I am bringing my game. as I look great. **

**Clint: see you there then, gorgeous**

Pepper finally put the finishing touches to Natasha's makeup and Natasha grinned at her reflection. She was dressed as the American flag and Pepper had given her bright red lips, white stars curling out from her eyes and blue eye-shadow. It was with great reluctance that she finally sat down to get her make-up done but now she was glad she did.

Maria was wearing the red and gold dress Pepper had discarded because Steve was dressing up as Tony's armour. Natasha thought it best not to mention that and just told her that she was a mechanic woman.

Pepper was wearing a purple furry coat over a yellow mini-dress as an attempt to look like thunder. She did look good and she had no idea that Tony was dressing as Thor.

Keira had come in before, dressed up in her wedding dress, grinning and showing off the text Bruce sent her about how beautiful she would probably look tonight and to save the first dance for him.

Jane was wearing a tight green bodysuit to be a green bird, apparently. Thor was dressed as Hulk, Natasha smirked.

**Bruce: tony, oh tony, you look like a great THUNDER GOD**

**Tony: why, mr banner, are you coming onto me?**

**Bruce: as if. dream on!**

They all arrived at the same time. Keira and Bruce smiled at each other, softly, then went to have a slow dance. Steve and Maria stared at each other then Steve cautiously offered to get her a drink and they walked off together. Tony hugged Pepper and kept saying, "Thor love lightning" and Pepper kept swatting at him with a stupid smile on her face. Thor waved shyly at Jane and they started a conversation about green things.

Clint stared at Natasha and raised his hand. "Hey American Flag, I am the true American. So we match?"

"Unintentional." Natasha shook her head and reluctantly took his offered arm.

"Shall we dance?"

"Over my dead body."

"That could be arranged." Clint said then laughed. "That didn't sound right. Sounded better in my head."

"Oh I bet." Natasha replied. Then looked at him and smiled. "Clint, you're not that bad sometimes."

"Thanks?"

"It was a compliment. You look really great in the tight costume, Clint. Really really great. Have you been working out?"

"I have been doing yoga every Sunday."

"Oh, it's working." Natasha said then tucked a piece of red hair behind her ear. "Do you want to dance? Seriously."

"Sure." Clint swept her out onto the dance floor and winked at Bruce and Keira as they passed. "Looking hot Brucie."

"Sorry, he's taken." Keira said and laughed at Bruce's shocked expression.

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

Natasha giggled and made them go over to Steve and Maria who were doing an odd no-touching dance. "Thanks for the dress, Maria."

"You look great, honey."

Clint nudged Steve and whispered something into his ear. Steve blushed, stammered something then promptly tripped over his shoes. Natasha laughed and clung to her dance partner as he swung her through the dance floor. "What did you say?"

"You're beautiful."

"Well you are coming onto all the men tonight, Clint."

"I meant you. You're _beautiful. You're breathaking. You are stunning._"

Natasha wanted to run away, to be the emotionless wreck she once was. The cold, hard, smooth robot. Instead she gave Clint a light kiss on his cheek and carried on dancing.


	21. Chapter 21: Bonfire Night

Natasha woke up on the 5th of November after a particularly good yet disturbing dream where she and Clint were kissing and then Thor turned into a rabbit and they had to return him to his owner who was Fury and Fury then transformed into Tony who was singing a song about Bruce.

She was still humming the Bruce song when she was getting changed and putting her hair into a ponytail. For a Tuesday, she was remarkably perky. It was the Bonfire Night Party tonight. There was a fireworks show, food and some 'fun' competitions. Natasha could only guess what superhero competitions were like.

Steve was eating a waffle drenched in honey when he saw Natasha, wearing her black skirt very short and a very tight white blouse. She looked even taller as she was swaying in black heels.

"Jesus Christ, have you seen Nat?" Clint said and Steve nodded.

"She looks..."

"Hot."

"Strange."

Natasha sat down and frowned. "Where are the others?"

"Uh Tony and Bruce are doing an experiment for extra credit. Thor is over there with Loki." Clint pointed to the drinks station where Thor was talking brightly to a grumpy Loki. "What's with the outfit?"

"This old thing?" Natasha grinned. "I thought that I should look um good." She suddenly brightened as a boy passed their table. He eyed her up then smirked, talking to his friend.

"Who the hell is that?" Clint demanded.

"Oh no-one. Logan." Natasha blushed. Clint looked furious and annoyed and jealous. She didn't mean to make him jealous; it was just...Logan.

"Logan? That's the Wolverine guy, right?" Steve asked. Natasha gave him a dirty look and Steve delved back into his waffles.

"Wolverine? Oh he is an absolute idiot. He smokes and drinks whiskey and he thinks he's so great." Clint glared.

"Yeah. That's Logan. He is so great." Natasha sighed. Clint opened his mouth to say something when Thor and Loki, dressed in the standard white shirt and black pants uniform, sat beside him.

"Good morning." Loki said then his eyes grew wide as he saw Natasha. "Romanoff, morning."

"Creep." Clint muttered. Loki grinned and clicked his fingers. Natasha's eyes flashed green and she smiled widely.

"Morning, Loki." she whispered and leant forward over the table, lips pursed...Clint slapped her and she reeled back. "Barton! What the hell!" Natasha hissed. Then she remembered and turned red. "Loki!"

Loki laughed. "Sorry, darling."

"Don't call me darling." Natasha snarled.

Thor looked embarrassed and sad. "Lady Natasha, I apologize on behalf of my brother. I will reprimand him later."

"It's fine, Thor." Natasha said quickly because Thor looked like he was going to cry. "Really. It's all fun and games."

Thor sighed in relief but when he looked away, Natasha stuck her finger up at Loki.

...

That night, Loki was waiting with his brother and Clint for Natasha to show up. "Don't insult her." Thor warned his brother.

"Why? Will you reprimand me?" Loki smirked.

"No. Natasha will tear you apart and I will burn your remains." Clint said. Loki was silent.

Clint grinned as Natasha walked up to them, dressed in black skinny jeans and a bright red sweater. "Hey."

"Hi." she said coolly. Ever since Halloween, she'd been treating him like she treated Tony - with relucant looks and hardly ever being private with him.

"You look nice."

"I'm going to find Logan." Natasha walked off. Clint sighed as Tony, Pepper, Bruce and Keira came walking up to them.

"Hi! Guys! we're going to the competitions! I mean fireworks get me really..." Bruce trailed off.

"Green?" Clint suggested. They all still had to see Bruce's other form after two months.

"Yeah." Tony said. He put his arm round Pepper. "Me and missus are off to competitions!"

"Don't call me missus and get off me, Stark." Pepper hissed. "Peter's got a cold. He couldn't come out." She said but Clint could hear something in her voice.

The others walked ahead but Clint stayed behind with Pepper. "It's stupid isn't it?" Pepper said after a minute's silence. "Peter, a superhero in training, has a cold. A cold!"

"I get colds."

"Yeah but he's being so annoying about it! Like 'oh Pepper I feel like I'm about to DIE'."

"Yeah that's kind of annoying."

"Right."

"If it makes you feel better, a couple of weeks ago, before Halloween, Tony felt sick one weekend and he was even more annoying. He kept demanding food and tissues and stuff and in the end, Thor was the only one who could look after him."

"Why? Why was Thor the only one?"

"He's used to dealing with assholes." Clint said. Then he grinned. "Loki."

Pepper laughed. "Yep."

"Come on, we'd better catch up with those guys."

...

Tony stared at Pepper. Her eyes were sparkling as she managed to shoot the apple off the top of the mannequin's head. She was wearing a red dress with black tights and boots.

"Hey, Stark!" someone waved at him. Tony turned round and saw Kat smiling at him. Kat who rejected him that first day.

"Oh hi Kat." he said, vaguely annoyed. Pepper was looking, he knew.

"Do you know where my boyfriend is?" Kat asked.

"Uhm, who is that?"

"Logan."

"Logan as in Wolverine?" Bruce asked. Kat nodded. "I saw him go into the picnic area with someone."

"Oh thanks!" Kat said cheerfully. Clint stared at Bruce.

"Who was that somebody?"

"Natasha." Bruce said. "Why?"

They all ran to the picnic area, Bruce yelling 'why' behind them. They reached there as Kat did. Natasha was kissing Logan on a bench. "Nat!" Clint yelled as Kat shrieked "Logan!"

Natasha leapt up, blushing. "Uh! Logan! I am sorry! So sorry, Kat! I didn't know." Kat stormed out and Logan followed, yelling apologies.

Tony smirks at her. "Logan, eh?"

"Oh shut up Stark." Clint and Natasha said at the same time. Natasha glared at him.

"Well..." Bruce hovered awkwardly until Keira pulled him away. "Let's go, Bruce."

Pepper did the same to Tony with a small smile. "Hey, Tony, I'm sure you can but how about you try to beat me at a laser shooting contest." she said and Tony looked excited.

Thor dragged Loki away quickly. "Come, brother, let us find Lady Jane."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Loki asked loudly.

"Shush, Loki. No she is not. But I wish she would be. I shall ask her on a date." Thor said.

"We've heard that before." Loki said.

Clint looked at Natasha. "Uh, Nat?"

She said something in Russian and then walked away. Clint closed his eyes and swore.

_Ah sorry for all the Clintasha. I'll be doing all my pairings in a chapter each. Like next chapter is Ironpepper and then Bruce/Keira. _


	22. Chapter 22

_I would just like to say (and I'm not going to get soppy here but...) THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Especially Peytonholloway11 for the amazing review! Love you all, everyone who is reviewing and following and favouriting this fanfiction! Thank you! Not soppy!_

**7:18am TV room **

"Bruce?"

It was the day after Bonfire night and Bruce was trying to get some peace in the empty TV room before he was required to go and get breakfast and stop Tony annoying everyone. To everyone else, Tony was alright in small doses. Bruce could deal with him 24/7 of course but that was because they're best friends. Bruce looked up.

"Oh, Keira, hey." he said.

"You don't sound pleased to see me." she sat down next to him.

"Sorry. I'm just...tired. It's exhausting being at boarding school."

"I know."

"I constantly have to be on. With my friends and Tony and everything..."

"The social aspect does make me question why I accepted Fury's offer."

"I've never actually seen your power yet."

"I haven't seen yours."

"Well mine is dangerous."

Keira faced him, face serious, and closed her eyes. In an eye blink, she turned into Tony. "Hi buddy." she said in Tony's voice. Bruce laughed. Next she turned into Pepper. "Pepper fancies Tony, you know?"

"Yeah. I know."

"I...Bruce, we've never made...done anything."

"Huh?"

"I like you."

"I like you too, Keira." Bruce said. Then realized what she meant. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"You fancy me?"

"I suppose so. If fancy is the definitive term for it."

"I think I fancy you too."

"Well that's good." Keira said. "Uh I'm still Pepper."

"Yeah ah please turn back to you."

She did and frowned. "Why?"

Bruce kissed her. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes?"

"You don't sound so sure."

"Yes. I mean yes I'm sure that yes I would like to be your girlfriend."

"Yes."

Bruce kissed her again and she giggled into his lips. "Maybe we should go get dressed."

"For what?"

"School."

"One minute." he whispered.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I'll allow it."

Keira kissed him.

_Again THANKS for the reviews and everything! _


	23. Chapter 23

**8:19am **

Pepper looked at Tony, feeling like she was going to burst into flames. She was holding his experimental fire blaster glove and tension was running through her as Tony jabbed a few buttons on it.

"Now if it blows up..."

"What!"

"...while it's on my arm, go get Bruce. He can fix it. Don't tell any teachers or anyone else."

"Okay. Just one thing."

Tony looked up, smiling. "Yeah?"

"Be careful." she muttered. "Don't die or anything. Or lose an arm."

"Meh. Trivial concerns." Tony said then stood up and took it off. He put it on his arm and took a deep breath. "Right. Let's go."

Pepper took a deep breath and Tony stepped away to the middle of the room. "Activate." He said. The glove sent fire firing round the room and Pepper shrieked as it set a desk on fire. "Uh! This isn't meant to happen!" Tony yelled.

"What should I do?"

"Get Bruce!"

"I can't get to the door because I can't get past the blazing inferno of desks!"

"Damn!" Tony said. "Peps, emergency."

"What?"

"The glove is going to explode in approximately twelve seconds."

"Tony! What..."

"Just get behind that desk. Peter wouldn't like it if I exploded his girlfriend."

"Tony!"

"Six seconds."

Pepper leapt up and grabbed his glove, trying to wrench it off his arm. "How do you get it off?"

"Four."

"Help!"

"Pepper get away from me!"

"No."

"Two."

Pepper managed to dismantle the glove so it was sparking instead of shooting fire. Tony's eyes were wide and desperate. "One." she whispered and there was a mild explosion. It made her think of that time Thor blew up the metal and acid in science and everyone had to have a day off for medical attention and rest. It propelled her backwards but she landed on her feet, just a bit dizzy. Tony looked in pain.

"Ow." he moaned.

"What's wrong? Is your arm okay?"

"Yes. My arm is fine."

"Then what's up?"

Tony looked at her, cocked his head to the side and gestured for her to come over. She did. He unbuttoned his white school shirt. In the middle of his chest, where it should have just been skin, there was something. A glowing circle lodged in his chest.

"What the hell is that?"

"Arc reactor heart."

"Huh?"

"Whole other story. Got kidnapped for my amazing weapons, tortured a little, made to build a weapon thingy, in a cave with this kind of cool guy, made my suit and got the hell out of there."

"What's with the reactive heart then?"

"Arc reactor heart." Tony corrected her. "I was in an explosion. To keep me alive the cool guy attached this into my chest with a power source. Then I upgraded it with this energy source I made."

"Oh I heard about the energy source." Pepper said. "You were tortured?"

"No big deal. Superheroes get tortured a lot. Might as well start young."

"Tony." she said disapprovingly. "What's up with it now? Why are you showing me?"

"Yeah. You need to gently remove it, keep the cord attached and get some shrapnel out."

"No."

"Pepper. I'm literally dying here."

"You're dying?"

"Yes. If you don't do this now, it will be embedded too far into my chest and no-one will be able to get it out."

"You're nonchalant about dying."

"I am not, Pepper." Tony grabbed her hand. "I don't want to die."

"I don't want you to die." she said and looked determined. "What shall I do first?"

...

The pair had to skip breakfast and made it into their French class just as the bell rang. Pepper kept saying that he was an idiot for doing that and not getting medical help and Tony was shaking.

As they sat down, Natasha stared up at them. "Where have you two been?" she asked. Tony was going to ask about Logan or Kat or Clint or something but he saw how much his hand was trembling and was scared his voice was shake as well.

"Experiments with Tony's armour." Pepper said.

"It's a suit." Tony whispered.

Pepper glanced at him as Natasha lost interest, glaring at Clint from across the room. "Never make me do anything like that again."

_I tried to re-make as much of the actual Ironman scene as possible and next chapter will be Thor and Jane's awkward first date. If you have any ideas about where it should be please review or PM me! Thanks! :)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you to SuperWhoPotterAvenge-X for this OC, Aryn Lehnsherr, who is awesome and is related to Magneto, aka Erik Lehnsherr. I'm going to use Aryn as a side plot-line which will always tie in at the end! there will be at least 1 Aryn chapter in every fifteen or ten Avengers chapters. Aryn chapters will be announced at the beginning of the chapter. _

_I'll stop talking now and let you actually read this first Aryn chapter!_

Aryn Lehnsherr stared across the gym at the group of friends; Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Thor Odinson, Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers. Aryn wanted more than anything to be friends with them and join in with their antics but...she remembered Erik's warning. _Don't get too involved with anyone, Aryn. You are here because I want you to be educated in your power. Then you can help me change the world. _

Erik's version of changing the world was a lot different than Aryn's. Her grey shorts and grey polo shirts blended in with her dark grey hair. Erik had supplied her with a wardrobe of clothes before she had gone to SHIELD High. The uniform code was loose although everyone had to wear a white shirt and black bottoms. Aryn took a deep breath and let the air whip around her then sent it into her fighting partner, Logan.

"Woah, calm down, Airy Fairy." Logan said. He knew her brother but he sided with Charles. So did she but she loved Erik so much. He wasn't just her brother, he was her best friend.

Aryn was kind and lovable but she never needed a friend with Erik. Now, at boarding school, she was lonely. Desperately lonely...

"We've swapped partners." A voice piped up into her daydreams. Aryn blinked her amber left eye and her grey right eye. Clint Barton, the most approachable and sociable of the group, was smiling at her. "I haven't seen you before."

"I tend to blend in." Aryn said. "It's a curse."

"A blessing for a spy."

"I'm no spy."

"What are you doing at this school?"

"I'm learning more about my power. Also people where I lived were...suspicious about me and my brother. We're mutants."

"I'm here because I was bored. I grew up in a circus. I'm an orphan. I wanted to use my archery and agility for good. I'm aiming to become a SHIELD agent."

Aryn blinked. She didn't like how personal and friendly this was getting. She didn't need friends. She had Erik. Think of Erik. "I suppose we'd better fight."

Clint nodded. "No powers."

She nodded in agreement. Clint moved forward but Aryn was quicker. She hit him on his nose and darted back to her position. Clint swung his arm but she grabbed it and yanked it. Clint howled in pain and she saw him looking across the room at Natasha Romanoff.

"You fancy her, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Natasha." Aryn let Clint kick her knee. Aryn pretended to stagger then leapt onto him. She managed to get him in a headlock and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Yes! Yes! I do!" He protested. Aryn let go of him and he gasped, massaging his throat. "Woman, you have one hell of a headlock."

"Thanks." Aryn waved her hand and more air entered Clint's mouth. He coughed.

"Wind just blew into my mouth!"

"Sorry. That was me. I was trying to...help."

"Right." Clint coughed again and then power-slapped her jaw. She felt something crack and pain shot through her.

"I thought we were having a break!" She yelped. Clint rolled his eyes.

"We're superheroes, spies and mutants. We don't get breaks." Clint said and a perfectly-placed punch sent her clutching her stomach and hissing curses.

"I am not a spy!" Aryn said and tried to punch him back. Clint kicked her chin and she fell, feeling sick.

...

Aryn woke up to Bruce Banner poking her stomach. "Ow." She muttered.

"You're awake. Good! Sorry about my friend. Clint gets a bit violent. He doesn't realise how everyone is more vulnerable than him. You healed though."

"That's part of my power. And I am NOT vulnerable." Aryn snapped then got up and walked out of the room. She didn't want to talk to any of them. She turned down a corridor and adjusted her shorts. She needed to talk to Erik but he was busy, recruiting people for his plan. By plan, she assumed he meant take-over. Her elder brother was a foolish 21 year old and Charles Xavier was sure to abort the plan.

Aryn sighed and then looked at her watch. She had missed dinner. Too bad. She was hungry.

Stomach rumbling, Aryn went to her room, sat on her bed and cried.

_I'd love it if someone reviewed to just say they liked the chapter because I'm not so sure if I do...I like it but Clint was a bit violent...hmm..._


	25. Chapter 25 : Thor's First Date

_This is Thor and Jane's first date ;) _

"Lady Jane." Thor said to Loki. He had coerced his brother and his friend, Tony, into helping him practice for his date with Jane.

"Alright, Thor?" Loki said in a Cockney accent.

Thor frowned. "That is not how Lady Jane speaks, brother. Please be serious."

"Yeah, Loki." Tony grinned and popped a chocolate into his mouth. "Look, Thor, do you want to know how I would greet Jane?"

"Yes. I want your help."

"Okay. Loki pretend to be Jane again so I can show Thor." Tony said and Loki made a face but looked attentively at Tony. "Hey, Jane, you're looking good today." Tony said then paused. "Normally I'd kiss her on the cheek but that'd be a bit awkward with Jokey Loki."

Thor chuckled nervously.

"Then I'd ask her if she'd like to go to...where are you having your date?"

"Uh yes...I was going to ask you about that." Thor said guiltily.

...

"I can't believe you made us do this." Natasha hissed and adjusted the bow tie Thor had given her at the last moment.

"It's only to take her coat and pour them some champagne. Then you say bye and go beat up puppies or whatever you do in your spare time." Tony said.

"For the record, I love puppies."

"Hmm, I thought you of a spider person."

"Spiders are cool too." Natasha shrugged. "I used to be scared of them, scared of everything really. Then a black widow poisoned my dog. So I killed that goddamn spider."

Tony gave her a half-hearted smile. "Come on then, Black Widow, I see Jane."

...

It was a nice sunny day and Thor had opted for a picnic. Jane turned up and saw Tony and Natasha, dressed up in waiter outfits. "Hi, Tasha, Tony." Jane smiled and spun round to show them her pink summer dress.

"Gorgeous, Jane. And I'm sure Thor will love it." Natasha winked at her. "Uh we're meant to take your coat? But you don't have one. So glass of champagne, Jane?"

"Yes please." Jane smiled with dimples. "Thank you." Tony poured the champagne and handed a glass to her.

"Have fun on your date." Tony said then he and Natasha walked off, talking quietly. Jane frowned and wondered what they were talking about. She had never thought that Tony and Natasha were the best of friends but maybe there was a different side of Tony that only a select few got to see.

Jane sat down on the picnic blanket that was laid out and sipped her champagne. "Jane!" Came a booming voice that Jane immediately smiled at. Thor sat down and unpacked the picnic basket. For the first time in their friendship, they were bathed in awkward silence and Thor handed her an ice cream. "So it doesn't melt." He muttered.

"Thanks." Jane said. She wasn't even aware that Thor could be quiet. "So...how's sharing a room with the other five?"

"Yes! Uh it's okay. Tony and Bruce are mostly at the labs, Steve reads a lot or paints, Natasha swims or trains and Clint does his archery. He's taken to climbing round air ducts, listening to other people's conversations so be careful."

"Oh, that's...nice." Jane blushed. She had to mention how awkward this was.

"Do you want a slice of coffee cake? Pepper baked it. Tony decorated it."

"They're getting really close aren't they?" Jane smiled thoughtfully. "I know she's not that happy with Peter at the moment."

"Oh. Why?"

"Bonfire night when he was sick and it's just been a rough four days."

"I think something has happened between her and Tony. Maybe they shared a kiss?"

"Unlikely. She hasn't told me anything."

"Maybe she doesn't tell you everything personal." Thor said then shrugged. "Oh yes, would you like some coffee cake?"

"Thanks. Yes please." Jane said. The cake said _Jane and Thor's Date _in sloppy icing letters. "Aw how sweet."

"Yes."

They stayed in silence for a bit more then Jane spoke up. "Is Asgard nice?"

"It is home. I miss it. Has Natasha told you about our Christmas idea?"

"Yes, it seems wonderful."

"Would you like to join us?"

"I'm afraid I can't."

"You can. You shouldn't be afraid. Why are you scared, Lady Jane?" Thor asked, his eyes wide. "If it is Loki, do not worry, I can control him."

"What? No. It's an expression. It just means I'm sorry but I can't."

"Oh. Right. Never mind." Thor was steadily going red. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

Jane looked up at her friend and frowned. He looked a bit embarrassed but he also looked upset. "Hey, what's up?"

"It's just hard to fit in and get all these sayings and things right. I'm not human and everyone else is."

"Oh Thor, don't worry, it's fine. You are more human than 50% of the people in this damn place. And you have a much bigger heart. You're kind and strong and you protect people, you don't need to fit in. Especially if fitting in means becoming someone other than yourself."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Jane said with a grin. Then she leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "Come on, let's eat cake, drink champagne and you can tell me all the antics you and Loki got up to in Asgard."

_I know, it got cute at the end. Thor and Jane are now officially dating; my second official couple! Bruce and Keira remain first and best._

_So far...hmmm..._


	26. Chapter 26 : Keira's Lunchtime Adventure

_So far we have: Keira and Bruce 3_

_Jane and Thor 3_

_Pepper and Tony - friends (sadly) but closer _

_Natasha and Clint - friends but Natasha avoiding Clint _

_Maria and Steve - friends but not really anything_

**1:01pm Lunch 15th November **

Keira stretched then glanced at her boyfriend. "I'm bored." she announced.

"Me too." Bruce replied and went back to reading his book.

"Are you just agreeing with me so you can carry on reading?"

"Sure." Bruce said then grinned and looked up at her. "Look, I'm sure you can find something to do. Where is everyone? What happened to staying in our dorm together?"

"They went like ten minutes ago. I'm going to find someone."

"Okay, see you later."

Keira grabbed her backpack and walked out of the dormitory building to the science block, where Tony would probably be. After checking every door, she decided that Tony wasn't there otherwise they would be unlocked. Next, she went to the library. Steve was on a computer and reading a huge book at the same time. She sat next to him.

"Hey, Steve."

"Hi." Steve didn't look up and she spun round in the swivel chair.

"What are you doing?"

"Cross-referencing the information on Wikipedia with the correct information in the encyclopedia then updating Wikipedia."

"Okay..." Inwardly, Keira thought NERD but decided that since her boyfriend was nerdier, she couldn't really think that. "I'm going to go find Natasha."

"Okay, bye."

Keira was about to sing "okay,bye" back to him but then realized that the 'super soldier' wouldn't really get the Frozen reference since he had shown an ignorance of Disney movies. Keira walked to the training room but didn't find Natasha. With a frown, she wandered the whole sports complex, including the swimming pool area, but there was no sign of Natasha.

She was getting suspicious. Natasha was always training or playing some sport and Tony was always inventing things or doing science experiments. If Tony wasn't with Bruce or annoying Steve...

Keira wandered round the grounds for Pepper and found her on a picnic bench, chatting with Maria. "Pepper, where's Tony?"

Pepper shrugged. "I'm not sure. He said something about being busy then he and Natasha rushed off after they finished eating. You were too busy smiling at Bruce to notice."

"I am so bored." Keira told them.

"We were discussing Natasha and Wolverine." Maria said. Keira hastily said bye and wandered off. She didn't really like gossiping about friends. Not Wolverine, Natasha. Finally, she went to the archery range where Clint was shooting arrows. At least someone was in the right place, she thought triumphantly.

"Hi, Clint."

"Hey, Keira. How's Bruce?" Clint shot a dummy through it's heart and unleashed about ten arrows at a target range.

"He's fine. You look like you're taking out your anger on the poor targets." Keira raised an eyebrow. "Why are you angry?"

"Stupid Logan." Clint muttered. Keira hugged him and he lowered his bow.

"I happen to be an expert in relationship trouble." she said.

"Please stop hugging me." Keira let go. "You and Bruce are perfect together."

"Before Bruce, I was a mess, relationship-wise. Ex-boyfriends left, right and centre. I could help you get Natasha back from Logan's claws. Literally. His claws." She giggled. "I mean, I could help you convince her to fancy you."

"I don't want to convince her, I want it to be natural." Clint shook his head. "I'm going to climb a tree and shoot at people's food."

"Um..." Keira said as he walked out. She skipped off, happy from the hugging, to the picnic benches. Jane was feeding Thor cake and telling him about her day. Not wanting to distract them, she decided to look for Natasha and Tony. Then it hit her. Instead of walking around for the remaining five minutes, she could just call them. Phones weren't allowed in the school day and it was lunchtime on a Friday so she hid behind a tree and phoned Natasha.

"Hello?" Tony picked up, sounding distracted.

"Who is it?" Natasha's voice asked in the background.

"Just Keira. Hey Keira, what's up?"

"Just wondering where you two are. I've been everywhere and I'm bored."

"What does she want?" Natasha called to Tony and Tony muttered something to her then screeched.

"Tony? Are you okay?" Keira asked frantically. Who knew with this school. He could be caught in one of Peter's webs for hitting on his girlfriend or the Bat guy might finally cashing in on his threat to beat him up. Tony pissed off a lot of people.

"Yeah. Just Natasha. Being a bitch." Tony said then yelped. "Ow! Too much! Too much!"

"What's going on?"

"Testing out prototype weapons for Tasha. Ouch. Sorry, _Natasha _then. Jesus."

"Where are you?"

"Science building." Tony said then to Natasha he added, "Try the poison's antidote."

"Poison? And you are not in the science building, Anthony Stark! It is locked up!"

"Well makeshift science building."

"Huh?"

"Empty classroom. One minute, Keira."

Keira heard rustling and Natasha spoke. "Hi, Keira. Tony's a bit indisposed."

"Why are you working with poison?"

"Weapon prototypes. STARK!" Natasha yelled. "Sorry, got to go! The idiot has spilt the poison and has it on his hand."

"Oh my God, do you want me to do something?" Keira panicked.

"Just pray that the antidote works. And, Keira?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell Bruce or Clint." And Natasha hung up. Keira shook her head then went back to Bruce's dormitory room. He was still reading, sprawled out on his bed, glasses falling off his nose.

"Have a good adventure, sweetie?" He asked.

"In the future, if I'm bored, just hand me a book." She lay down on Tony's bed. "I'm gonna have a small nap." As soon as she closed her eyes, the bell rang and she groaned. "Shush."

"C'mon."

"Do I have to?"

"It's double science!"

"That means Tony and Pepper flirting for two hours."

"But you get me."

Keira opened her eyes and Bruce held out his hand to drag her up. "Very true, Banner. I'm having a nap in science. Cover for me."

"Always."

_That was for peytonholloway11 who didn't ask for it but there you go. A Keira chapter :) _


	27. Chapter 27

**1:34am Sunday 17th November **

Clint was sprawled out on the floor, blood dripping from his nose as he slept; Thor was nowhere to be seen; Bruce was wrapped in a curtain and napping on a chair; Steve was half-asleep and curled up with Maria; Natasha was throwing pillows at the wall; and Tony was drinking lemonade out of a liter bottle in Natasha's bed.

**5:01pm Saturday 16th November **

They were eating pizza and drinking coke when Tony appeared, eyes bright. They all knew that look - he had an idea. "What?" Natasha said before he could launch into a huge explanation. "Don't try to flatter us, just tell us the stupid idea."

Tony sat down and grabbed some of Bruce's Hawiian pizza. "Bruce, you know I think pineapple on pizza is unnatural. I mean, you like it but I don't so why did you get it?"

"You're unnatural." Natasha muttered.

"Anyway, _guys great idea_!" Tony said with the enthusiasm of someone half his age. At times like these you forgot that this boy was capable of building nuclear weapons that could wipe out half of America. "Sleepover time tonight, our dorm. 8pm. Be there."

"No."

"Who's coming?" Steve asked, curiously.

"Us six, Loki, if Thor drags him along, and the girls."

"I suppose I have to go." Bruce sighed. "If Keira's going."

"Clint?" Tony looked hopefully at his partner in crime. Clint looked thoughtful. "Please?"

"Since you begged, yes." He replied. Natasha shook her head. She knew he would say yes anyway.

"Fun, fun, fun."

**8:06pm **

The door opened at five past eight and everyone trailed in, choosing a bed to sit on with their respective partners or childhood friends. Clint was dangling from the light and Natasha was spread out across both their beds, which she had pushed together so she could stretch. Tony squealed and shut the door behind them then handed out bottles of beer. Half of them put the beer on the floor and took a glass of lemonade and the other half gulped it down. Clint spilt it all down his shirt and almost choked.

"Friends, neighbors, evil Thor's brothers, welcome to the first official sleepover." Tony said then winked at Bruce. "I say official because I'm sure Brucie and Keira have had several unofficial ones." Bruce went red and shook his head in despair. Tony continued, undeterred. "We're going to play a game. It's called Drunk Man's Castle and me and Hawk made it up today."

"Hawk?" Maria asked and glanced at Clint. "That your superhero name?"

"He said he can either call me hawk or pigeon. I opted for hawk." Clint explained.

**9:31pm **

The rules of Drunk Man's Castle were simple. If you were Tony Stark. Everyone else got confused and ended up tripping over or "dying". The beds were the castles and you had to defend yours. The girls, including Natasha (whose bed was given to Loki) were attacking the beds from the floor but if they actually stood on the floor, they had to have a shot. Tony was the Grand Master who kept yelling instructions and "killing" people. If one of the girls managed to leap around on the pots on the floor and got on a bed, without Tony yelling DIE at them or without being hit by a pillow, they claimed the bed and the bed defender had to do a shot.

There were many more rules and Tony kept making more up as he went along. "If anyone inflitrates my castle, two people have to defend me by hitting the inflitrator with a pillow."

"But then our castles will be open to attackers." Steve frowned. He was taking this game very seriously and since he didn't get drunk, he was currently winning because he had a good pillow aim when sober.

"But my castle is the big one so it must be protected."

Clint started a weird laugh and threw a pillow at Natasha. She caught it and leaped onto his bed, triumphantly. She jumped around for a bit then almost fell off. Clint caught her at the last second and she giggled at him. "My knight! Be gone from my castle! MY castle!"

"Shot!" Clint remembered and took a shot of raspberry vodka. Natasha yelled in victory and threw another pillow at Tony.

Loki had created a magical dome round his 'castle' bed so whenever Pepper tried to get in, she bounced off it. As drunk as she was, she thought that something was in the air. "Guys, there's a sorcerers making me bounce." She slurred. Tony laughed and started doing a dance on his bed.

**11:59pm **

Bruce threw a pillow and it smacked Clint in the face. Clint lurched backwards then regained his balance. "Whoop!" He cheered. Then he turned round and fell into the wall. "My nose has broke!"

"Unlikely!" Pepper shouted from where she was reciting French adjectives to Tony. They were both drunk and everyone was sensing that something would happen soon.

"It's bleeding!" Clint laid down on the floor and yawned. "I'm tired. Me sleepy time." Clint said and fell fast asleep.

**12:06am **

Thor looked at his girlfriend. Jane was lying on his bed, muttering stuff. "Shall we sleep in your bed, Janie?" He asked. She nodded. "It's quieter there." Thor told her. "You need sleep."

"Gonna headache morning."

"Me too." Thor translated that as _going to have a headache in the morning _and escorted out of the room.

**12:39am **

Keira pulled the curtain off the rails and laid it out on the floor. Bruce laid on one end and, holding the ends, rolled. He got covered in curtain. "Sausage roll. Bruce roll." Keira giggled hysterically then buried herself in his bed. Bruce giggled and then sat on a chair for a brief rest.

**1:02am **

Maria was curled up with Steve, eyes closed, when she heard him whisper something. "I'm over you." He whispered. She pretended to be asleep. She always knew he had a thing for her but he had never done anything about it and she had never got into it with him.

Maria sighed and snuggled closer into his chest. He tensed then stroked her hair. It felt warm and familiar, not romantic, and she liked it like that.

**1:14am **

"I need to improve my aim." Natasha declared to Tony, the only awake one. Loki had returned to his room long ago and Pepper was asleep on Tony's bed.

"Throw some pillows." Tony said drunkenly.

Natasha picked up a pillow from under Clint's head. He grunted then went back to sleep. She gathered ten more then started hitting the wall with them.

**1:30am **

Tony drank some more lemonade, adding a hint of vodka, and sat in Natasha's bed. He was under the covers, the darkness comforting him. This was his life now. Bruce, Clint, Thor, Natasha, Steve, Pepper, Maria, Jane, Keira and Loki. He groaned. LOKI.

"Is anyone awake?" He whispered. Natasha said yes in reply and he heard a thump so assumed she was still hitting the wall with a cushion. Funny girl. "Pepper, where are you?" He said. Natasha chose not to hear that. "Mom, Dad, oh dear."

He turned his phone on and saw a message from his father. Scowling, he clicked on it. **Hope you are behaving responsibly at your new school. don't become lazy and unappreciative. Fury is a good man and a good friend. Make some friends who aren't obnoxious and your mother said get a solid girlfriend. **


	28. Chapter 28

_This is just an odd Clint chapter because I haven't really wrote about him without Natasha._

Clint Barton thought of himself as an expert in fighting, mostly because he was. But this took the biscuit. Being beaten by _Tony Stark_ was unbearable. Even more unbearable because Tony wouldn't shut up about it. "Just forget about it." Bruce advised him. How was he meant to forget when Tony kept boasting and insulting him? Clint shook his head. He needed a re-match and fast. It wasn't fair. He was still hungover from Saturday's sleepover and he didn't know how Tony was so perky. He had had a lot of coffee. A lot.

"I challenge you to a re-match, good sir!" Clint suddenly stood up and yelled. Tony frowned at him, yawning.

"Shut up, Hawk, it's 8am on a Monday morning."

"Well..." Clint sat down, his triumphant mood ruined. He pouted. "I want another fight."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Well someone who's better than me should fight me."

"How about Logan?"

"No." Natasha said without looking up. "Clint he'd tear you to pieces."

"Fury?"

"No." Natasha repeated herself. "Jesus. How about Steve?"

Steve looked up at the mention of his name and Clint grinned. "Yes! Stevie we're off to the training room."

...

"So, Queensberry rules?"

"Huh?" Clint stared at Steve. "I was just gonna fight until I've sat on you for ten seconds."

"Uh, okay?" Steve got into a fighting stance. Clint and Tony looked at each other and smirked.

"Alright, pro wrestler?"

"Shut up." Steve said but didn't budge from his position. Clint put his hands in his pockets and grinned at the taller boy. Tony counted down from five and then yelled go. Steve pounced at once, swinging a fist at Clint's nose which he easily deflected with a slap on Steve's wrist.

"That all you got, America?"

"You're American too!"

"Yeah but your favourite colours are red, white and blue, you know the national anthem and you bake apple pie." Clint swiftly kicked Steve's leg and Steve staggered slightly. "You're Captain America."

"That'd be an awesome superhero name." Tony pointed out. Steve lurched for Clint but he jumped up and dangled from some metal bars. He kicked Steve's shoulder and Steve went down. Then Clint swung and landed in a crouch beside him. He sat on him triumphantly and Steve groaned.

"You weigh a ton."

"Muscle man, that's me."

"No you're superhero name is Hawk." Tony said.

"True. Cool, I'm Hawk."

"It shouldn't just be Hawk. It should be Hawksomething."

"Hawkeye? I have perfect vision."

"Hawkbutt?"

"Hawkeye." Clint glared then rolled off Steve. "Hawkbutt, Captain America and..."

"Metal Man."

"No."

"Why not?"

"That sounds stupid, Tony. What's your suit made of?"

"Several different components. Mostly iron."

"Ooh. Ironman." Steve suggested.

Tony grinned. "I like that. Good job, Cap, Hawkbutt."

Clint helped Steve up and then the three went off to tell either Pepper, Natasha or Maria about the fight.


	29. Chapter 29

A bitter taste filled Steve's mouth as he bit into the lemon. "Why am I eating this, Pepper?" He asked his friend and Pepper shrugged.

"I don't know. You just picked it up and decided to eat it."

"Right." Steve removed the lemon and threw it in the bin. Tony looked up with a small smile and Steve ignored him. He couldn't remember if lemon was nice or not.

It was a cold day and the 1st of December. He was awake at his normal time but Pepper and Tony didn't usually wake up until 10am on a Sunday. "Why are you two up so early?" He asked.

Pepper and Tony glanced at each other. "Uh, no reason." Tony said and Pepper blushed.

"We didn't really sleep last night." She explained. "We were talking in an empty classroom and adjusting Tony's Ironman suit." Steve smiled at them then walked off to go swimming. Pepper sighed in relief. "Think he bought it?"

"Definitely." Tony said. "That's the great thing about him being so innocent. He doesn't suspect a thing. He was eating a lemon, for God's sake, he's so weird."

"Tony!"

"He's so creative and unique." He corrected himself.

"That's better. So shall we..." She trailed off. She kept staring at Tony's mouth, wondering about his lips and...

"Yeah we'd better go." Tony grabbed her hand and they ran off to the dormitory. All the beds were pushed to one side and there was a huge banner on the wall. They had been planning a _This is the Future _party for Steve which also was a birthday party for Thor (his birthday was on the 25th of November) and Pepper and Tony had been up all night planning. Pepper let go of his hand and beamed at everyone, producing a clipboard. "Everyone know what they're doing today?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's get this party started!"

_I bet y'all thought that Tony and Pepper had finally gotten together. Not yet. Soon though. Hopefully. Please read and review! _


	30. Chapter 30

Steve walked into his dormitory room, wondering why Jane and Maria had been making apple pies with him all day. As soon as one was finished, another one was made. He had been surrounded by burnt to a crisp or barely cooked pies with the odd perfect one. He really hoped they weren't selling them for a charity event; they reeked of food poisoning.

Steve opened the door and then yelled in surprise. All his friends were holding cards and Tony was advancing towards him, holding a box, party hat on his head. "This is your Welcome to the Future party. Here's your present."

Steve opened it and stared at the blue iphone 5c. "Wow." He said.

"Indeed. We'll teach you how to use it and we've already downloaded some apps for you." Tony said triumphantly.

"You should make a twitter account." Keira said enthusiastically. Everyone groaned.

"She's been obsessing over twitter all day." Bruce explained and poked his girlfriend's arm.

She looked defensive. "Hey! I've got 20 followers and made a new online best friend who favorites all my tweets."

"Tweets? Followers?" Steve frowned, puzzled.

"Never mind." Pepper said quickly and handed him a party hat. "Put this on. We have two hours to party before Fury or Coulson comes to stop us."

...

**Steve Rogers: his Tony. Thistle phones issue cooler. Thanksgiving. Its been á greater welcomed too thew futures days. Peppers Anderson your seemed closed thistle mornings? Something goings one betweens your two-thirds? Stevedore**

**Tony Stark: I don't even know what setting you have your phone on but that's not human, Stevedore.**

**Downloads: Flappy Bird 25%**

**Twitter 92%**

**Snapchat 51%**

**Albums: asyehw (0 photos)**

**Party (15 photos)**

**Photos Tony sent me (6 photos)**

**Cat photos (3 photos)**

**American Photos (109 photos)**

**Two new Facebook requests**

**Tony Stark has sent you a video entitled BABY MONKEY RIDING ON A PIG. Would you like to accept?**

**Natasha Romanoff has sent you a request for a chess challenge. Would you like to accept?**

** Keira_Shifter has followed you **

**Memos: Thor's twitter password **

**Let it go lyrics**

**To do **

**Homework to do **

**How to make apple pie instructions (perfect apple pie)**

**Directions to McDonald's (for bruce)**

**google History: captain frozen movie reference?**

**Frozen**

**Elsa**

**Let it go YouTube **

**Hottest girls on earth **

**How to lock google **

**Good phone passwords**

**Twitter **

**Nick Fury**

**Natasha Romanruewhwhj**

**How to stop a bleeding nose **

**Natasha: never google search me again or you'll pay**

**Steve: sorry**


	31. Chapter 31 : Aryn

Aryn Lehnsherr was lurking in the TV room when Steve came in and she momentarily stopped reading to give him a nervous smile. "Hi." She muttered and he smiled back. He curled up on the same sofa as her, making her uncomfortably aware of the fact she was wearing her plainest purple top under old-fashioned black dungarees. Also, her hair was in a messy bun and she hadn't even bothered to put mascara on. Her eyelashes were naturally long but dark grey. Why should she even be bothered? Her phone beeped and she got it out quickly. _Erik._ Aryn felt sick and glanced at Steve. He was obliviously reading away so she read it and typed a quick reply.

**Aryn, the plan will go ahead. Due to delays, it will be after your graduation. You have this school year and next school year to prepare. Love Erik x**

**I like it here. Do not mess this up for me. Love Aryn x**

"Are you okay?" Steve asked and she grew aware that she was gripping her phone, panicking. She put her phone down and gave a nervous smile.

"Fine. Just missing my uh brother."

"I don't miss anyone." Steve said offhandedly. Aryn stared at him and he shrugged. "No-one to miss, really. My best friend, um, Bucky. I haven't seen him in two years so I can't really miss him. What's it like? Missing someone?"

"Imagine something or someone you can't live without." Aryn told him.

Steve frowned for a moment. "Done." He said eventually. Aryn wanted to ask what it was and he obviously saw the questioning look on her face because he elaborated. "My friends. Tony, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Pepper, Maria, Keira and Jane."

She felt her heart melt slightly for this boy who couldn't live without all his friends. "It's like that. I can't live without my brother so I miss him. What would you do if they all died or went away?"

Steve's face was so gloomy and thunderous, she fell silent, almost afraid of him. Maybe this wasn't the best topic for a boy who had missed out on the last few years, missing out on his friends and family and...a girlfriend? Aryn frowned. She doubted it, somehow. Despite Steve's good looks, he seemed quiet and shy. Unlike Tony. She let herself smile at the memory of Tony getting rejected by Aryn's friend, Raven (a shape shifter like Keira) last week. Raven was a close friend of Charles's and she knew Erik from when Erik and Charles were best friends. Despite her reservation at first, once Raven discovered that Aryn shared Charles's view of humanity and mutants, they became firm friends. Aryn hadn't told her about Erik's plan. Hadn't told anyone. She had two school years to try to foil it, convince him that she would be better off in a normal world. However, Erik seemed convinced this was all for her own good. Letting her be her true self.

Steve finally spoke up. "It would be a disaster." He said. Aryn jumped and looked at the clock. She and Steve had been lost in their thoughts for a whole half hour and now, she was remembering why she didn't daydream. A half hour could bring extraordinary changes in the world. Some she didn't like. A half hour made Erik turn against Charles.

"Yes. It would." Aryn agreed with a nod of her head. She missed the good old days. When they lived in a flat with a dog and Charles invited them over for holidays and Aryn and Erik would eat roast dinner with Charles and Logan and Storm and Hank. Even Angel came from her busy life to eat with them sometimes, making Logan smirk and wink. "I'd better get going. I have lots of homework to do."

"So do I." Steve stood up and walked with her to the door. "Would you like me to accompany you back to your room?" He asked nervously.

"No, it's fine, Steve. Honestly." She added at his hesitation.

"Okay. Okay then." He said and walked in the opposite direction. She sighed as he looked back, his eyes searching her face. She made herself smile. She was fine. She was fine. She was..he disappeared round the corner and her smile dropped.

Aryn walked to her room, thoughts of Steve's careful smile and blue eyes mixing with thoughts of Erik's plan and her future as his sister.

And she let them.


	32. Chapter 32

Tony, Loki and Thor were watching Hank McCoy run circles around Clint, who's face was lit up with rage. Tony was smirking at the other boy's obvious frustration and Loki was staring at Thor, who was making daisy chains. "What in the name of Odin are you doing, brother?" Loki said. Most of the time, despite everyone knowing, he didn't admit to being Thor's brother but he did for dramatic effect sometimes.

"Making flower chains to cheer up our dormitory, brother." Thor replied. "Would you like one?"

"No I would not." Loki frowned. "Although," he said with a mischievous smile. "I am sure that Stark would like lots of them for his birthday."

"Really? Tony? Would you like some?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever." Tony waved off his question without bothering to think what it was. "Now, friends, see that girl?" A girl with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes had arrived at the race, wearing a tight blue pair of shorts and top.

"She is very pretty." Loki shrugged.

"She's called Kayla and she's about to beat Barton's ass off." Tony said.

"What?" Loki scoffed. "In a speed race? Barton is fast."

Tony shook his head in exasperation. "You don't see do you? This is a _superhero _school for people with _powers_." Then he paused. "Generally."

Comprehension dawned on Thor and Loki's faces and they laughed delightedly. Clint came running up to them and almost fell over as he stopped suddenly. "Guys, who bets I can beat Kayla here?"

Kayla was beside them in an instant, her eyebrows raised in amusement. "Anyone bet on me?" She asked and glanced at Tony's expensive watch and designer winter coat. "Stark? Betting on Clint to win? All the money goes to a worthwhile cause, aka moi."

Tony grinned. "Wouldn't bet on Clint to beat you even in the coldest winter, darling."

"Hey. I'm fast." Clint protested. "Come on, guys, bet on me to win and she has to give us money."

"I'll bet on Barton to win." Loki volunteered and produced a bunch of notes from his pocket. "$100 right there and if Barton wins, we get that amount from Kayla but if she wins, we pay her that money."

Clint grinned proudly, clapped Loki on the shoulder then withdrew his hand after Loki gave him a death glare. He went to the start of the track line and looked up at Hank, who was at the other end.

"Ready...set...GO!"

Kayla was off like a shot, her legs a blur and Clint set chase after her. Kayla was laughing and doubling over as Clint kept giving screams of annoyance but kept going until she reached the finishing line and hugged Hank. "Hey! Hey! I win!"

Hank was laughing and cheering and Clint stomped back to the boys. Tony cheered.

"Good going, Barton."

Loki smiled. "Did you give her the money?"

"Yes. I'm a gentlemen." Clint sat down and Loki stood up.

"I should be off then. Farewell." Loki grinned and in an eyeblink, he vanished. Kayla was running at them, face furious, and a second later, she was holding Clint by his arm and shaking him.

"I want my money. A bet's a bet."

"I gave you your money." Clint said and wriggled away from her. "Loki did."

Kayla waved a pile of leaves and Clint groaned. "He was playing a prank wasn't he?" He asked and Kayla nodded. Tony started laughing and Thor grinned.

"You owe me a hundred dollars, bird-brain." Kayla said threateningly. Clint sighed as she ran away and stared at Tony.

"You can lend me it, right?"

"Nope." Tony said.

"But you're a billionaire."

"I think it's your problem so you pay."

"Stark..."

"Barton..."

"I hate you. How am I meant to get a hundred dollars when I can't..." Clint trailed off. "Now that's a thought. And we need Christmas present shopping time...hmm."

"What's that hmm for?" Thor asked as Clint ran off. "Clint? Clint!"

"He's up to something," Tony said suspiciously then walked off, Thor tagging along behind. "Wanna go see Jane and Pepper? They're revising which I know means gossiping about us."

Thor suddenly cheered up and started almost skipping. He threw his arm round Tony's shoulder and chuckled. "Oh, small man, you are an amusing friend."

_What IS Clint's REVOLUTIONARY idea? I know. _


	33. Chapter 33 : Clint's Idea

_Thanks everyone for reviewing and following (and reading). Keira and Bruce's date will be in the next chapter because I need to wrap up Clint's idea in this chapter and it will (sorta) link._

Fury looked up as Clint entered his office and silently groaned at the sight of the eager yet troublesome Barton. He had great archery skills but he seemed to upset someone every week or break something. Fury checked his emails as Barton sat down, uninvited. Nothing from Barton's teachers or his guardian so he wasn't in trouble. Yet. "Barton, what can I do for you?"

Barton grinned which unsettled Fury. Usually, when confronted by his booming voice and ever-present frown, the student would look timid and scared.

"I was wondering, since we're approaching Christmas, if us students could go out into some town, perhaps New York, maybe. If we travelled by plane. For shopping and a weekend visit?" Barton asked and Fury sighed.

"You're asking me to unleash a load of super-powered or superhero-inclined teenagers into New York three months after starting their superhero school?"

"Yes?"

"I'll think about it." Fury said. "You can go now." Fury leaned back and closed his eyes, contemplating why he ever thought this school was a good idea. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and glared at Barton. "Why haven't you gone?"

"I'm not leaving until I get my answer."

"For God's sake, Barton." Fury stood up. Barton stood up too and Fury glared even more ferociously but Barton didn't move an inch. "Fine. Yes. I'll arrange it for this weekend. Happy? Now leave me. It's been a tiring Thursday and the bills need paying."

Barton looked like he was going to hug Fury so Fury took a big step back. He despised hugs. As Barton went to leave, Fury said, "oh and tell your friend Stark that I know it was him who fried all the security cameras in the science lab so he and Banner could do experiments."

"Is he banned from there now?"

Reluctantly Fury shook his head. "No." He said. Barton left and Fury sat back down with a heavy sigh. As much as he hated the arrogant Stark, he had to admit that Stark did some good work.

_Of course Fury hasn't discovered Tony's Ironman suit yet. *evil laugh*_

_Fury: huh?_

_*looks innocent*_

_Next chapter will be New York and Keira and Bruce's date on the Friday night. Then chapter 35 (I'm planning them now eek what's up with me) will be a Saturday following the superheroes around for some mischief. There won't just be the Avengers - I'll include mutants (Raven, Hank, Aryn, Logan and maybe Kayla) and Peter's attempts to win Pepper back (fail). Also I have an idea for a future chapter with lots of Loki and a maybe love scene with an OC? Open to requests for chapter ideas and OC's but will be doing a competition next chapter if anyone wants to send me ideas of Loki's future girlfriend OC? _


	34. Chapter 34: first date

Bruce clung onto Keira's arm as they crossed the busy New York road and she smiled at him, playfully.

"Are you scared?" She grinned.

"Oh no, I'm just making sure you don't get run over."

"Mhm, sure sure." Keira said and then they went into the restaurant. A doorman looked at them and raised his eyebrow

"You kids lost? We have an exclusive clientele here and we wouldn't you to get...upset.." He smirked.

Bruce looked at Keira. "Show this guy what you're made of, sweetie.

"I'm made of mutating genes. Like hmm this?" She transformed into Loki because he was the first person she thought of and Bruce grinned as the guy let them in with no further comment. A few seconds later they sat down and Keira was about to turn back to herself when some guys came staggering up.

"Oi gays." One of them said and the rest laughed. Keira narrowed her eyes and a second later she was a red headed beauty with glittering eyes and the copy of Natasha Romanoff glared at them. "Think again, boys." She snarled. Then transformed back into herself. "Hurry along now before I get mad."Bruce shook his head with a smile and he raised a glass of champagne. "To first dates and beautiful girlfriends." He said and Keira clinked his glass.

...That night, Keira and Bruce waited outside her room as she unlocked the door. She turned round and smiled at him. "So." She said awkwardly and Bruce felt his face flame up. "Do you want to come in?"

"Isn't your roommate in?"

"If I know Jane, she'll be in Thor's room." Keira laughed.

"isn't Thor sharing with Steve?" Bruce asked and at that moment Stece walked past them, miserable.

"Jane kicked me out then I went to Maria's room and she and that guy she fancies was there. So they kicked me out and Tony is playing snog,marry or strip with some girls."

"Sorry, Steve," Keira said guiltily. "Bruce is staying the night."

"I am?" Bruce asked. Keira smirked. "Uh, I am. Sorry Steve." Steve walked on and Keira dragged Bruce into her room.


	35. Chapter 35: New York Part 1

Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor and Clint were walking to a paint balling place when Tony stopped and hit Bruce on the arm. "Ow. If that's an attempt to get me to get angry..." Bruce scowled and rubbed his arm.

"No my plan is more elaborate than that." Tony said. Bruce frowned and opened his mouth to ask what plan when he saw what Tony was looking at.

"Is that...that guy in most of Steve's photos? Ah whats his name?" Bruce said. Steve looked up and saw Bucky, his smile wide and cheerful. He ran across the street yelling "Bucky!"

"Oh his boyfriend." Clint joked and Thor looked confused.

"Boyfriend?"

"Oh dear. I don't think we've discussed the dynamics of being gay with Shakespeare in the Park yet." Tony smirked.

"Why this nickname?"

"Doth mother know you are wearing her drapes?" Tony said in a fake English accent and Thor frowned. "'Cause of the whole robes thing...never mind." Steve came running up with a dark haired Bucky wearing a polo shirt and jeans close behind.

"Guys meet Bucky Barnes. My best friend." Steve said enthusiastically. "Bucky, meet my friends and roommates."

"Downgraded to just friends," Clint muttered.

"Sorry. Best friends then." Steve winked and Clint cursed his super hearing. "Bucks want to hang out with us?"

"I can't. I'm going to this world war event thing at a museum with my grandmother." Bucky said. Steve looked excited then glanced at the others.

"I suppose we'll be off then? Paintball. Yay."

"Steve, we can go to the boring museum thing if you want." Tony sighed and Steve jumped up and down.

"Really? That's great! Thanks!" Steve squealed, grabbed Bucky's arm and ran off. The others glared at Tony and began to walk after the pair of best friends.

...

Natasha scowled as Pepper and Jane forced her to ride the elevator to the top of the Empire State Building. Then she grinned because Peter was waiting with a rose at the top. "Oh God." Pepper groaned and forced a smile. "Hi Pete. Waiting for someone?"

"You. I love you Pepper." Peter said and stepped forward. Pepper stepped back.

"That's nice." She said. "But we have to go now." They were about to escape when Keira came running up, a pretty girl behind her, panting.

"Guys this is Aryn. She knows a shapeshifter. But the shapeshifter is normally blue. She's called Mystique. And I think my superhero name is going to be Shift? What do you think?"

A few people looked at her an Natasha realised how strange that sounded to anyone who didn't know about the secret superhero world. Sure most people knew about most of it but no-one knew about the trainee school.

"Awesome, Keira. Hi Erin." Jane said.

"Aryn."

"Whatever. Should we help Pepper? I mean Peter is hugging her. And she's mouthing help me at us." Jane nodded towards Pepper and smirked. Pepper wriggled out of Peter's grasp.

"Hey. Peter. Hi. I've got a boyfriend." Pepper said. The girls stared at her. "So...sorry."

"That Stark?" Peter hissed. "Dang it!"

...

Tony was watching Bucky do a dance with some hot museum attendant he had picked up when his phone buzzed. P on warpath. Heading your way. Thinks we're dating. Can you pretend? Pep

He rang her, confused. "Why does Spider Boy think we're dating?"

"Um because I told him?" Pepper said sheepishly. He could just imagine her giving an innocent smile and smiled. An old lady who was near him gave him a strange look and he stopped smiling. "Please Tony. For me?"

"God. Fine. If you insist. If he starts beating me up, I'll totally kick his ass for you too." Tony hung up and waved Clint and Steve over. "Friends, I have a dilemma. Spider is heading over here now because I'm 'dating' Pepper."

"Since when?" Steve asked.

"I'm not. He thinks I am but I'm not. No. No I'm not. No." Tony shook his head. "Right. If he uh tries to beat me up then please can you intervene because I'm not in the mood for a fight." The pair nodded and Tony grinned, satisfied with his backup. "Good. Because he's here and he looks maaaad."

...

Aryn watched with amusement as Pepper, Jane and Keira raced after Peter and then she saw Bruce waiting at the edge of the crowd with a handsome boy. "Hey Bruce." She said and he smiled at her. "What's happening?"

"Tony and Peter are going to have a fight." Bruce said. The handsome boy smirked and folded his arms. The trio concentrated on the fight. Peter swung a punch and Tony ducked. Steve suddenly leapt forward and the dark-haired boy cheered. Steve grabbed Peters arm but then got slapped and he fell into a wall. The boy stopped cheering and booed instead. Steve looked up, dazed and glared at the boy.

"Hey, Bucks! You're meant to be supporting me? Bucky!"

Clint leapt on Peters back but then got hit against a glass statue. The statue smashed and Natasha yelled something in Russian at Clint. Clint yelled back. An undeniably understandable swear word. Tony was the only one left and Peter was about to kick him when Bucky stepped forward and grabbed Peters leg. Peter turned on him in surprise then Bucky twisted and kicked him. Peter slumped on the floor and Aryn smiled. Pepper ran forward and checked if Tony was okay. Natasha was laughing at Clint and Bucky helped Steve up. Bucky then turned and winked at her. Bruce glanced at her with a frown.

"Looks like you've caught Bucky's eye." Bruce said.

"Is that good?"

Bucky got hit over the head by a wrinkly old woman and was dragged off. Bruce and Aryn shared a look. "Maybe not." Bruce laughed.

"Yeah. Maybe."

_More NY fun next time! Please review! I live off them and will update quicker!_


	36. Chapter 36: New York part 2

"I miss Bucky." Steve said miserably. Everyone rolled their eyes. Steve hadn't stopped talking about Bucky since he had gotten dragged away two hours ago. Now the six roommates were eating burgers at a dodgy-looking cafe that Clint had assured them was great.

"How about we play a game? Who can not talk about Bucky for the longest?" Tony suggested. Steve glared at him.

"You never stop talking about Pepper though. Thor doesn't stop talking about Jane. Bruce is always with Keira. Clint and Natasha...uh...Natasha is always with the girls and Clint is always off either flirting and annoying people." Steve complained. "Promise me that tonight will just be us roommates."

They all looked at each other. "I was going to go to Wolverine's party..." Natasha said.

"Let's have a roommate night, Natasha." Clint jumped in quickly. "Although I'd love to have a rematch with that Kayla."

"No." Steve said enthusiastically. "We are all going to go out and visit the zoo. I made Tony hack into the zoo's security and book us all a party there for free. Just us six."

"Is that what that was for?"

"And Loki? Can he come?" Thor asked.

"If Loki's coming then I'm inviting Kayla." Clint said.

"What about Aryn? She's cool." Bruce said.

"Then we'll have to invite Wolverine." Natasha said.

"Hey, why are we leaving Hank out?" Tony objected.

Steve stared at them all. "This is a zoo visit for us six roommates. Not the whole mutant population and a trickster god. Okay? So shut up and tell your friends that you won't be able to go to your silly little parties tonight!"

They all looked at each other, hiding a smile.

"Sorry, Cap." Tony said. He had explained the superhero names to everyone.

"It's fine." Steve said. "But do text people so they don't feel left out."

**Tony: hank, can't do that experiment on your feet at wolf's party tonight! Got some lame zoo thing Steve is making us do. Sorry. **

**Bruce: Aryn, please tell Logan I can't go to his party. And keep Keira entertained please with stories about Mystique. **

**Natasha: wolverine. Can't come to party. **

**Clint: rematch TOMORROW. You, me, a box of beer. Get ready for the race. Kayla vs Clint **

"I'll call Loki." Thor said. "I can't work texting." He called his brother. "Hello. I can't be with you tonight. What? Loki stop sounding so cheerful. I know. It's sad isn't it? I hope we can be together tomorrow. No? You have a girlfriend? Since when? Oh. It's a joke. Goodbye, brother. Goodbye. I saiid goodbye. Oh never mind."

He hung up. "He said it's very sad that he can't be there tonight."

"Sure." Tony smirked. "Off to the zoo!"

_Only a short chapter today and I'll update next week with a longer zoo chapter. Please review any things you want to happen and I will mention you in the next chapter if I use them. _


End file.
